


Loki's warrior (working title)

by ZanellBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fan Adventure, Love, Love Story, My First Fanfic, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Writing for NaNoWriMo, always editing, can't write smut although I wish, drama queen, retell of movies, slow building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Elsa is a fine warrior trainee from Asgard, however she has grow under the shadow of her eldest sister, Lady Sif. On the ohter hand, she has always been keen to Prince Loki. This is the story about how she comes to terms with herself and her decisions, while she finds her destiny and love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... I have issues with my writing as English is not my first languge. Still I hope you find it understandable. This is the first story that I write down and my first story that goes public. 
> 
> It may contain typos.

I was really tired after training. Practicing sword fighting occupied most of my days and I loved it. There was nothing better than feeling my muscles work and the drops of sweat going down my back and cleavage when I exercised. To be honest, I am good at this; very good indeed at yielding a sword and one-on-one combat plus I like to solve problems. Nevertheless, no matter how hard I trained or how good was I in the eyes of my fellow trainees or every trainer that is in this realm, I would never be as good as my eldest and only sister, the perfect Lady Sif.

She is the whole package: beauty, strength, intelligence, charm, nobility, and she is part of the personal band of warriors of the heir of Asgard, Thor Odinson. Being around three centuries younger than her, I grew up at her shadow. No matter how hard I tried to do anything, she always did it first and better than anyone. Now that she was away most of the time in adventures with Thor and was not in the trainings anymore, I was freed. Now I could see my light shining. I was better at every task without Sif pointing out all the time where I could improve. Now my friend Risto was the one that sparred with me and he was way better at providing helpful insights about our technique. He was as strong as any muscular Asgardian. Today I overcame him and got him on the ground five times. So I was dead tired but happy.  
When our lesson ended, I went home. I liked to take the way that goes around the palace to admire it. The building that houses the royal family is beautiful. I love that place, and being born from one of the nine noble families of Asgard, I have always had access to the castle grounds. While I was taking off my helmet, I stumbled with Loki, Prince of Asgard and younger brother of Thor.

\- I am truly sorry my Lord, I was not paying full attention. – I said while I bowed to the Prince.  
\- Lady Elsa, I was not paying attention either.

I turned my head to look up and the words came out from my mouth before I could think if it was wise to speak.  
\- My Lord, you look troubled, is there anything that I can do to ease your worries?  
\- Always so considered and polite. Lady Elsa there is nothing you can do now. – He said taking my hand to his lips in a seductive manner - But tell me, since when are you addressing me so formally? I thought we were friends far beyond these formalities.   
\- I am deeply sorry if I ever seemed distant my Prince. I just… thought… since we have not talked much recently, it was better to follow protocol.   
\- You have always been my dear friend and you have always been by my side in our adventures. I really appreciate your company, so I would prefer you to address me as you have always done. - He idly grabbed my hand and kissed it once again – It seems that I am to be with Maestre Väinmön, I do hope to see you soon my Lady. - Then with a fast swirl of his cape he turned and walked away. He seemed a bit erratic but it was none of my business, I overlooked Loki’s mood and continued my walk towards the exit.

Just when I was crossing the threshold I heard a soft and sweet voice calling my name.  
\- Lady Elsa, may I have a word with you?  
\- Of course my Queen. - I replied as I saw the allmother Queen Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki and wife of Odin looking at my direction.   
As she started to walk to the gardens I followed her.  
\- I have observed you for a long time my dear and I know you are and have always been fond of my son Loki. I am profoundly thankful that he has found a like soul within you. It is my belief that he finds himself troubled… misunderstood… and it has always been difficult for him to bond and express his feelings to anyone, even to me. I hope he realizes that you have always and will always be by his side.  
Please, do not feel discouraged with him, even if he seems a bit evasive sometimes. I ask you to be patient with him. His humor is getting worse and I am afraid he is refuging in himself. I know he is caring and I love my son, but I cannot deny that he is difficult.  
She sat in a bench and invited me to sit with her. I remained silent, hoping for her to continue talking and me not being impolite. She grabbed both my hands and looked at me in the eyes.  
\- You are a good girl and a wonderful warrior, if ever you are ever faced with danger and you have the possibility, please protect my son, be by his side and do not leave him alone, with you as his friend he will always be victor despite the hard trials he will have to suffer through, I trust.  
\- My Queen, rest assured that I will comply with what you ask for, not only because is your will, but because he has always been my dear friend. – I said reassuring her, but also thinking about the meaning behind these words. The Queen’s words were ambiguous; I thought that she was talking more to herself than to me. Perhaps it was not my time to understand why she was trying to persuade me to stand by Loki’s side. As a warrior, my first responsibility was with the orders of the royal house to defend the nine realms, so I did not know why Queen Frigga was talking about supporting Loki in whatever decision he makes. Nonetheless not because of her asking or my duty I agreed. I did it for them, the royal family has always been close to mine, and they were my friends too.   
\- Thank you Elsa – she said before kissing my cheek and leaving. 

I found myself alone in the grounds of the palace. This all seemed strange for me. First Loki looked a bit idle and then Queen Frigga asking me to watch over him. I was curious on what was happening inside their minds. The truth is that for some time Loki has not being the same sparkling guy he was, nor I have been near him as much as I used to, but still I would do anything for Prince Loki. I have always had, there was no doubt about that, and I will always stand by his side. I could totally relate to him, I mean, He grew overshadowed by the glow of Thor, his brother, heir of Odin.   
The sun was hiding in the far west beautifully tinting the sky red and I was overstaying my welcome at the palace grounds. I needed some food and rest, for tomorrow I had training again, so I stand up and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Elsa training again, and then in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may contain typos, and my writing may be a little confusing or so I've been told.  
> This is my first work of fanfiction.

\- Hey Elsa! Great attack! You are making progress on your sword fighting. I see you are reaching Sif’s mastery.  
Argh! He should not have said that! I hated being compared to her. I stopped abruptly and must have grimaced. Risto noticed it because he was quick at changing subject while approaching apologetically.   
\- Er, listen… we are going to Vakio after today’s practice. Would you like to come? – He said looking idling to the ground while scratching the scalp under his long blonde hair.   
\- I will think about it, I promise. – That was my answer to anything that involved socializing. I would think about it, I would think it so that I would let time scape and then think about an excuse to give to anyone involved.   
\- But… you are not in the mood… am I right? When will you accept to go out with me and the boys? Don’t you like us? Have we done anything wrong in the eyes of mighty Lady Elsa?  
I knew that Risto was teasing me. The tone of his sarcasm was evident. Nonetheless I felt a bit hurt by the truth. As always, I tried to divert the attention from the real reason why I did not want to go out with them. I just could not handle my companions throwing indirect comments to me about my heritage. The bar in the family was set so high I sometimes feel I could not stand to the challenge.   
\- Hahaha no… never... no... It’s not that. You are my favorite companion Risto, and a dear friend. But I have to... study.  
\- Study what exactly? I mean, you are a warrior and you come from nobility. What could prevent you from going out with us? Is there something we are missing about you?  
\- Why do you think so? Listen… I like to know about other realms and to be occupied with chores. I don’t want to be one of those women that you can find always at taverns. But I really need to study; I have not perfected the little magic I can perform.   
\- Right, I get it, you are not Sif, and you have to be better. But come on! Just once accept to join us to celebrate our great training sessions ... Please? – he seemed so accurate with his words. Still I chuckled at his remarks.   
\- Oh Risto, you always speaking truth. My friend, I cannot deny that is my desire to excel and always be better, and yes, my sister will always be my point of comparison. But I truly enjoy reading and studying, it is not that I do not enjoy your company… I get to see you guys most of the day, every day, while we are here training. This is the only time I have for myself.  
\- Well, whatever … but if you would like to join us, you are more than welcome my Lady. - He said while bowing in a mocking manner before we both assume our guard positions and resume our training. 

Despite the fact that Risto’s remarks left me uneasy, I was not feeling like going out that night. Actually my body was aching because of the failed technique my fellow trainee Hutch tried. I had to cover him up so he would not end with major injuries and while I prevented his fall and possibly him stabbing himself with his own sword, I feel on my back causing minor inconveniences. That evening, while my fellows went and had some pints at Vakio, I went home and took a shower. When I was looking at myself in the mirror I decided to put on a dress, nothing to do with my armor. Unlike my sister, I changed my clothes occasionally and tried not to wear my gear all day long. I chose a rich deep purple silky dress with golden laces around the bust that fitted me perfectly and made me look good. When I was satisfied with my looks, I left home. 

I have no idea why people were so afraid to be alone, on the other hand, I fancied being alone because I found noises from people overwhelming. So naturally, the best place to find silence was the library from the palace. Being part of a noble family, I was allowed to use it whenever I wanted, of course, as long as it was not too late at night and there was a guard nearby. So I headed to the enormous room filled with the most extraordinary works from the nine realms. I had no idea how they got there, but they were entirely available for me to read and I adore reading about different words. There were entailing works on war and combat strategies, there were others about historical events from different worlds shaped and changed societies. Occasionally I read about romance as my guilty pleasure, but no one knew that. This time, I wanted something light for my mind to relax. I knew exactly where to find what I was looking for. I entered as a whirl straight to the shelf where I could find it just to be startled by a deep voice calling my name.  
\- Lady Elsa, what a nice surprise to find you here!  
\- Prince Loki, I am sorry, I didn’t see you here. I hope I have not disturbed your reading time, if you want I could leave…- I was still talking when he spoke.  
\- Don’t – he interjected me – it is nice having someone’s company in this forgotten place. I am usually alone here. – He said staring into nothingness as if his mind was wandering far from the walls. When he came back from that place he asked me - So tell me, what are you looking for?  
\- I thought about coming and look for a story to ease my mind, but had nothing special in mind – I said as I started to feel warm to creep up my cheeks.  
\- He he he , - Loki laughed melodiously while he got near to my ear and said- your blush combines perfectly with your dress. Purple does look good on you: the color of royalty, mystery and magic. I like it much. Perhaps I could help you find something of your liking.  
\- What does your highness suggests me to read?  
\- Alas! Are you trying to please me? I’d more than love to suggest a reading for you, but before that, you could start by calling me by my name, we have known each other for so long that these kinds of formalities may be out of place. – He turned, clasps his hands and walked towards one of the far away bookshelves. I followed. – well, my suggestion depends on what are you willing to accept, but since you are looking for a light reading to, I suppose, relax from your training as guardian… I would highly suggest … this one…– He said as he reached out his arm. At first, it seemed like he was about to touch my shoulder to get me out of the way, but his hand stretched out further from me as he took out a book that was right behind me. He was so close to me that I could smell him, I suddenly remembered mint and snow, he smelled like a fresh morning after rain, and I got lost in thoughts about all the things that he reminded me of. His words took me out of my self-absorption - … you will love it.  
Loki then handed me a leather bound book with some shiny gems in the cover, arranged as to form a frame around the title of the book. I was caressing distractedly the spine of the book looking for the name of the story, when a sudden noise made us look to the door. It was Thor who was making such scandal while he came looking for Loki.  
\- Brother of mine, here you are! At last! I have been looking for you at your chambers for It is time for us to dine.  
\- I will join Mother in a moment for dinner. - Loki replied annoyed. Then he turned to me, took my hand and softly brushed his lips on the back of my hand.   
\- I hope to meet you soon so that we could talk about your opinion about this book and how am an excellent referrer of books and I know exactly what you need. – He said with a wink in his eyes and he left the room without further ado.  
I stayed there holding the book in my hands. After some minutes I realized I have not moved from the spot Loki left me. It seemed I was unable to concentrate at all. With the book firmly embosom, I headed home passing by many taverns, Vakio among them. I could hear the party spirit of the fellow villagers, but all I wanted to do was to get home and read what Loki chose for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters writen by me: so far Elsa and Risto. all the others are property of Marvel: so far Loki, Frigga, Thor, Odin, the Warrior Three and Sif.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of Elsa and Sif's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may contain typos.

The truth is that the story Loki gave me was compelling and captured my imagination at once. I could not put it down. It was about a maiden who went to rescue her beloved ones from a beast that lived in a castle. She offered her freedom in exchange for her family to be let free. I stayed up until I finished the story. Although I found it strange for Loki to suggest such a story to me, as I thought nobody seemed to think I am a romantic person. I kept thinking about, perhaps, thanking him for his suggestion, but I was not sure that the recognition of him being right would help his ego.   
I could not say that I regretted the decision of staying up all night to read, but the truth is that I felt asleep since I stepped out from bed. I was paired to a newcomer who was learning the basic sparring movements. To follow him fight movements was not hard, but I missed some chances to counterattack, and I even lost balance once in several occasions while trying to teach the newcomer how he should hit. Risto then came near and asked.  
\- It seems like sparring with the newbie is taking its toll on you milady. Are you fine?  
\- Yes, it’s just that it is difficult to practice the right movements knowing that I could hurt him in any moment. Plus I have to try hard to concentrate since I went to bed late las night.  
\- How come? – he asked surprised by my revelation- You did not honor us with your presence... again. – my face must have shown a bit of surprise as I felt I was trapped in my own lie, but he was fast to respond - Ok, I get it; we are not good enough for the noble and perfect Lady Elsa.  
\- How could you say that? – I felt hurt, I tried to apologize to one of my dearest friends - Risto you know I disapprove any attempt of blackmailing, even coming from you. I do like you guys a lot, but yesterday I got distracted and when I realize the time, it was too late to join you.  
\- I cannot believe you. What could have been more interesting than us? – He said faking being hurt - A book? Aren’t we your comrades in arms? We deserve at least a night out in your company!  
\- Oh, shut up. You know perfectly that you are my closest friend in here since day one. I am being truthful, and I promise that I will arrive before you all the next time you decide to go and have some mead – I said as I bumped his shoulder in a friendly way. We started to laugh until I lifted up my face and froze. Walking towards me was the last person I wanted to see. Well, there was a long list of people I did not fancy to see, but why was Sif watching the practice and coming to me precisely today? And on top of it, she was not alone. The Warriors Three were walking alongside her, except for their leader Thor. They began to examine our weapons and talked haughty to us trainees. But my attention was centered on my sister.   
\- Greetings Sis. I have been watching you today. You have improved your speed and strength; nonetheless, that partner made you lose balance easily, that may result in death or worse, an injury in combat.  
\- Hello Sif. How have you been lately? I was having a wonderful day, you know? And by the way, since you are here now, I wished to tell I loved that gift I received for my birthday. And thank you for the invitation to celebrate your latest victory hand by hand with your band of mates, but I could not join you, I was really busy attending unimportant appointments. – I said sarcastically and a little mad because none of this has happened. She was supposed to be MY SISTER! She was supposed to be by my side during my birthday, not with her band of misfits. She was supposed to tell me about her adventures and victories, not the word on mouth and gossipers that abounded in this realm.   
\- Invitation, yes, that’s what brings us today with you. We have… - she said as she looked back to check on her friends, who were scaring the most sensitive trainees. When she realized that they were paying no attention to her conversation, she resumes - I have come to invite you to a special hunt trip with the best warriors of Asgard before the feast that will be celebrated within two moons. So, would you join us? - She said excitedly ignoring my sarcasm.  
\- This weekend? I mean, tomorrow… I had plans to hang out with the mates. I have not enjoyed some bonding time with them lately. – I responded looking to Risto for complicity, but he turned away as if to leave me to deal with it alone.   
\- Let me make this clear. – Sif addressed me with certain annoyance clearing her throat and proceeding with an authoritative tone.- More than a question, your attendances is required by the Princes of Asgard. So tomorrow before dawn, we will meet at the entrance of Asgard next to the linden trees.  
\- If it is mandatory for me to come and I cannot refuse, why on the nine realms do you ask me if I want to join you? – An expression of fury was visible on my face.  
\- Well, it was worth asking. I thought you’d say yes at once. Who wouldn’t want to be in the hunt with the finest Asgardian warriors? Many of your classmates would die to take advantage of this situation, but apparently you are too stubborn for realizing the opportunity that is offered to you. Luckily I am here to guide your path. I’ll see you tomorrow Elsie, make sure you are there on time. – were the last words she said before turning and walking away. I so admired her but I loathed her at the same time for treating me like the younger sister who needed to be protected and guided all the time so she does not messes out by making her own mistakes.   
With the frustration accumulated from the encounter, I resumed the training, going a bit harder on the newbie and throwing glances full of hatred to anyone who dared to even look at me, hoping for this nightmarish day to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters writen by me: so far Elsa and Risto. all the others are property of Marvel: so far Loki, Frigga, Thor, Odin, the Warrior Three and Sif.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a hunt trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading to this far, you know it may contain typos.

Before the sunrise the next day I was already wearing my armor and waiting for Sif and the others to come. I lived alone, far away from our parents and ever farther from my sister. I enjoyed peace and quiet and the fact that the hints of their plans for my future were infuriating me, the best solution for our family’s peace was for me to move away. I could do with a family dinner once a month but couldn’t handle daily reminders of what was expected from a noble Lady, other than Sif of course who was a warrior defying all odds. The truth being told, since I joined the training lessons for Asgard warriors, I had meet Sif more times than I wanted. She liked to keep an eye on me. But it was fine for me, because the guys were busy admiring her leaving to time for me to interact with her. The drawback was that after every visit, everyone started to compare me with her. I was absorbed in these thoughts when a deep voice started me.   
\- It is nice to see you here. This boring and useless activity may result enjoyable after all if I have the company of someone who is not as ruthless as my brother and his band of misfits.   
\- Loki! For Odin’s sake, you startled me. Were you forced to come too?  
\- Yes, but if I was coming I wished to have the company of a friendly face so I persuaded Lady Sif to invite you. I can be quite convincing when I want.   
So that is where this invitation came from. Well, I could deal with Loki, we used to be really close when we were younger, although by some reason, I always ended up scratched or rejected by him in every single game we played in our childhood. With loud cheering the party including Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg and Thor was getting near with a horse for each of us. I ridded a stunning strong white mare by the name of Susan.   
\- Ah! Loki here you are… well my friend as we are all reunited, we better start our journey, the faster we get to the forest, the best catch we’ll have. - Said Thor in his stentorian voice. Then he turned to me and almost whispered. – Thank you for joining us today Lady Elsa. Lady Sif says you are becoming an excellent warrior, just like her. – There it was, the obligated referral to my sister and our likeness.   
\- I do what I can your highness. But Lady Sif is the one maiden that made all the difference when she was brilliant enough to be known as one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever had. - I said trying to sound convincing.  
Thor laughed out really loud and we all got into our horses. I wanted to be in the rear because I wanted as much distance as possible from the Warriors Three, the Prince and my sister. And also because I started to question my sanity, about coming to a hunt party that I did not even fancies in the company of these cocky people that believed themselves invincible and above all the rest of us. I was at the end of the committee when Loki talked to me.  
\- Mmm… well saved milady. I like how you escaped from that, a witty response the one you gave to my dull brother, even when he compared to her. I recall you do not especially like that.   
\- In a way it is true, you know… - I said reflectively- Lady Sif is a fierce warrior and if it wasn’t because of her, I would not have been allowed to join the guards. So technically I was not lying.  
\- Of course my dear, however you seem discomforted with the mention of her. You clearly are not completely fine with it, especially since you are measured by the scale of being the younger version of her.  
\- That is how you see me? Am I just a younger version of Sif? – My heart was aching; after all, I could never be anything but the little sister who could not reach the achievements of Lady Sif. All my life I have tried to prove them wrong, and to show my individual hero. But I also felt hurt by the fact that Loki was the one telling me this truth.   
\- Oh no, do not be so fast as to judge my words. – He pointed rapidly noticing my retreat, I wanted to scape. - I know you better than you think. For instance, I have never seen other maidens read as avidly as you do, or being remotely interested in arts and knowledge like you are, nor are they as stunning and fierce as you are. -  
And there was I, feeling my cheeks coloring pink as I listened to Loki words. For sure I wanted to tuck my face behind the first tree I could find. He must have noticed my bashfulness again, because I just laughed to hide the fact I was blushing at his words and he changed subject. I assume he said what he did out of politeness. After all, he was a well-educated Prince. We spent most of the ride speaking about magic, spells, and books. When we ran out of those topics after half an hour or so, he asked me if I enjoyed the book he recommended.  
\- I absolutely loved it. Your recommendation surprised me. I was not expecting the story to end like that, nor that would I be enjoying it as much as I did. In my opinion, it has all the elements of a good reading: faraway lands, magic spells, and a prince.  
\- I am glad you liked it. Whenever you feel like, I could recommend other books to you. It is lovely to find a kin spirit that enjoys the written word as much as I do. I find my brother rather featherbrain making near to impossible to hold a decent conversation. 

It was not long until we found a perfect spot to leave our horses we got down and started to search for a wild boar or two for the feast. I never liked hunting parties nor seen the animals suffer just because someone finds it amusing. However by joining them I implicitly acceded to participate in this one by the unfathomable force of destiny. It was nice that Loki and I stood apart from the others, we walk in a different direction from the main hunters and found a clear where we could sit and talk like old friends.   
It was easy to talk to Loki, he was an educated gentleman well versed in many topics, but his favorite topic was magic, and it was because he could perform magic. I could use a bit on my own, but my skills were not developed. There were simple actions I could do using magic, like changing my appearance. I could use it also to distract the enemy for a short period, enough to allow a counter attack. Nonetheless he could actually manipulate energy and his magic was far beyond what many magicians in the realm could do. He was a natural, so I asked about his dominance of the art. With a smile in his gorgeous lips, he proceeded to perform an act to my amusement. I was admiring the vision of Asgard that he was creating when through the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow moving. I took my hand to the hilt of my sword and started to walk to where I saw the moving shadow. As I got closer, I thought I saw two creatures that resembled a reptile, with triangular head and dark greenish scales on their body. One of them gave me a wicked smile with its pointy teeth and advanced menacing to where I was standing. I blocked its way and the creature tried to escape by running towards me. I held my ground while my sword pierced the creature’s body right above the heart, causing it to retort and die. The remaining creature then pushed me with its sharp fingers, causing me a wound in the arm, from which a trickle of blood began to flow. I followed it with my eyes until it became a cloud of gray smoke and disappeared. Loki then came by my side.  
\- Are you injured Elsa? – It was the first time in the day that he addressed me without the title of Lady.   
\- No, Loki, I am perfectly fine – He then gave me a gaze as if to say seriously. I then looked at my arm – Oh, that… it is nothing to worry about, it will not take long to heal, just please; do not let Sif know about this, I have already enough of her bossy voice all the time, I cannot stand her patronizing me for being reckless and attacking a shadow in a forest.   
\- I would never tarnish your image milady… my lips are sealed. What was that creature you eliminated?  
\- I have no idea. I have never heard about a lizard-like civilization. It did not seem willing to attack; perhaps they were merely observing or passing by. However they were ready to face me. 

We were talking about the incident when we heard the laugher of Fandral getting closer. As they saw us, we were called in to join the party. The bounty was already on a horse to be carried and Thor’s Band of Misfits as Loki called them, were prepared to return to the palace.   
\- Brother why you did not join us there? You would have helped there. Catching sow with magic is easier. – Thor said while punching Loki in the arm.   
\- I had more interesting matters at hand. Well, we better get going. - As Loki promised, he did not mention the creatures nor anybody notice the small cut on my arm.   
So we returned to the palace. I could have used this day to really do nothing at all, relax and forget about everything at home. Still I was glad I could spend some quality time with Loki, just as we used to do before he was to take exhausting sessions of magical training that let him in a foul mood for friends. And I liked the Loki with which I spent the last hours. I needed to start to think of the day as an adventure with Loki. The thought of him painted a broad smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is a castle, there must be a ball...  
> Elsa must attend this one.

There was supposed to be a ball in the castle the next day. Training was optional, but I really needed to vindicate myself after the recent failures I have had. Because being … for training with a newbie was a failure. Luckily my friends thought about the same, at least Risto who was the one that mattered. As we were short from participants, I had to train with Hutch. I was really into fighting him when I noticed at once that color left his face while his eyes opened in surprise instead of fencing ahead. He stopped and bowed solemnly.  
\- What are you doing? You are going to get killed if you behave like this – then turned my head and saw Loki. – Oh, it is because of you! Good day Prince Loki.  
\- I was just checking out how are you since yesterday, but I see you are doing wonderful.  
\- As I mentioned, it was nothing. – Hutch looked curious about the topic we were discussing and payed enormous attention to Loki’s words but said nothing. Loki was completely ignoring the fact that we were in the middle of a sparring training or the fact that there was a man in front of us.  
\- Will you join us in the ball tonight my fine Lady? – Loki asked hopefully.  
\- Yes, I will be there Milord. – We were back at calling ourselves by our titles. Seeing that the trainer Lord Manz was showing signs of being offended by the interruption, Loki parted not before asking everyone to continue.  
\- Until then Lady Elsa. – As he said this, he turned to everyone who was staring at the scene in disbelief - Please, continue with what you were doing.  
So again, we were deafened by the cling of swords one against other. 

The practice ended soon afterwards because they all were getting ready to have a drink tonight. Risto caught me up when I was leaving and with a malicious grin told me:  
\- So you are already taken for tonight’s ball. Who would have guessed!  
\- What? Why? What are you talking about? … Explain yourself. – I commented in disbelief. I had to attend every ball at palace because of my duty and heritage, what made irrelevant the fact that I turned alone every single time. My Father was one of Odin’s most cherished and awarded warriors, it was just natural for me to be required in every public event. But Risto meant more by his words.  
\- About that encounter with Prince Loki. I bet Hutch, Jyrki and Juha have backed about inviting you tonight. None of them have approached you… Am I right? – He stated with a huge grin in his face… same grin I wanted so bad to erase from a well given slap.  
\- Hutch said nothing; he ran away when we were dismissed. We barely cross a word during training. You know how hard is to maintain a conversation.  
\- I can tell you that he has been trying to invite you out for weeks. He tried last time we went to Vakio, but you preferred the stay Odin-Knows-Where reading, I suppose. Then whit this ball approaching he tried once again and you ignored him. Today we even He explicitly asked me not to spar with you today so he could talk you into joining him. But then Loki appeared claiming you for tonight. I bet he has desisted definitively.  
\- Claiming me? Am I a possession to be claimed? How could…? – I was offended.  
He shrugged and replied matter of factly - Calm down gal! I am just telling you how Prince Loki’s actions out there are interpreted by us. And I much doubt that any man around here would even get close to you now that Prince Loki has an eye on you.  
\- Listen, I have known Loki since ever, he was a dear friend of mine during childhood. I used to play with him when I was a toddler. This is just his normal behavior. – I feel the urge of justify myself with certain panic.  
\- No it is not. I do not care how much you try to hide it. You are already taken even when you do not want to acknowledge that fact.  
\- Who is coming with you tonight? – I wanted to change subject because I was feeling queasy talking about Loki’s interest on me.  
\- Lady Mira, why? – He had a quick response.  
\- You better take care of her. She is my dearest friend. I’ll be watching over her, and if you do something that upsets her, well, I will avenge her!  
\- ha ha ha, never in my life would I dare to hurt her. She is as precious to me as you are to Prince Loki. – He ran away before I could reply or hit him hard as he deserved. 

Nevertheless, Risto got me thinking. I could not admit that his words were true I did not want them to be true. For instance Loki had never shown any interest in me apart of friendship, nor in any person as a matter of fact. Only Frigga, his mother received affection from him. But I pushed those thoughts away because I had to get ready for tonight. As Risto pointed out that morning, nobody asked me to go with him or her to the dance, resulting in me going on my own. I was required to be there as part of my duties as noble as Sif kindly reminded me in our latest encounter.  
For the occasion I chose a turquoise chiffon dress with an ethereal look and embellishments in gold and silver. I put on some make up and kept my hair simple with a side ponytail. I wanted to be noticed, but did not want to be especially noticed. At 8 in the evening I crossed the doors of the castle’s hall and started to look around. There was a table prepared with the most delicious delicacies and in the center, our prey from the day before. I tried to avoid meeting my sister and the Warriors Three. Being in a crowded place was not really my thing but it makes it easier to ignore the people you want to ignore. I walked around, seeing everyone enjoying. As I was looking for some excuse to disappear I saw a bowl of wild berries at the end of the table that caught my eye. They were perfectly located near the double doors that lead to the gardens and far away from the noise of the evening. I walked with decided step to them and while I was taking a berry, a voice I was getting accustomed to hear lately, spoke near to my ear.  
\- You look astonish in turquoise. Is there any color in which you do not look amazing? – Loki said seductively licking his lips.  
\- Yellow actually, I have never liked it for dressing. – I replied nonchalantly.  
\- Pity, it would combine with golden and golden suits me well… and green… and actually all the colors are meant to look good on me. – He commented smugly as he picked a berry from the bowl  
\- I will not disagree with that. – When I said this, Loki’s smile widened and I could see a spark lighting his eyes. He then turned his head around as if he was looking for someone and said:  
\- Who is accompanying you today Elsa?  
\- I came on my own. – I said a bit ashamed of my lack of partner for such a royal event.  
\- How convenient! Then would you accept to dance with me a piece or would you prefer to walk around the gardens? – He actually seemed sincerely happy.  
\- I think that we could walk the gardens. I do not fancy being around all those people.  
\- As you wish milady – He responded offering me his arm in a gentleman fashion and walked me out.  
We reached a bench near a fountain where bifröst was visible along with millions of stars, Loki invited me to sit. I will never get tired of the view of the starry night from Asgard. My amusement looking at the sky must have been quite notorious, because then Loki got near me, putting a strand of hair behind my ear he asked me.  
\- What are you thinking about?  
\- The stars, they look bright and beautiful, and each of them is a world with many wonders.  
\- Yes, and many of them hold danger, suffering, and war. But you must know about that, since you are training to become an Asgardian warrior. – A twinge of sadness emanate from his words.  
\- That does not prevent me from thinking about the wonders of life. I like to imagine what lies beyond this world and I love to read about those wonders. – I replied with a wide smile in my lip.  
\- Some of them are empty, war has emptied them, some of them have only one last inhabitant, or no-one. – Loki said gloomily, I noticed his refrainment and thought about taking him out of dark thoughts. As I stared him I felt a jolt in my heart.  
\- And what are you thinking about my Lord?  
\- That I have told you already to call me just Loki or should I start to think about a way to call you other than your name. How about that my pet?  
I laughed and replied – You can call me whatever you want, just please, do not tell anyone that you are calling me that way.  
\- I will not share that particular piece of knowledge with anyone. This is between you and me, my pet. And between you and me, how did your fellow warriors received my visit? I could see that they were not totally pleased. – was he mocking them? Does he know about the conversation between Risto and I?  
\- Well, they said nothing. Your apparition surprised everyone. However I think they were disappointed that you were not Lady Sif. They rather enjoy when she comes to visit us. I do not enjoy much those visits, because then everyone starts to compare us. – I had no idea why was I confessing this much to Loki, when he barely spoke to me during the las decade.  
\- I have seen you and you are much like her, except that you are more noble, intelligent and interesting than your sister. Few seem to notice your qualities my pet.  
I blushed at the words of him, but he did not notice. We moved then to talk about other topics. We talked for hours, until the party started to sound heavy of drunken people hitting each other and making their ancestors proud. Apparently nobody noticed that we were missing from the event, but that was fine. At least I spent a wonderful night talking with Loki. Our chat turned out to be deep and sincere, much more sincere than what I intended to be with anyone.  
\- You look tired… I can notice your eyes shutting down. It is best that I take you home, or would you like to stay tonight in the castle? – As he said inviting just before a chair flew out breaking a window in shards.  
\- I think I would prefer my own place my Prince.  
\- I can see why, come on!  
Loki walked me home through a side door of the gardens and we continue talking about nimieties. I live not far from the Palace. As we reached the door, I turned to him.  
\- It was a pleasant night and enjoyed talking to you.  
\- I can say the same. - I kissed his cheek without thinking about what I was doing. I was embarrassed, but then he did something that surprised me. He grabbed me by the waist and attracted me to him. I felt his warm lips reaching mine as he muttered – You are making this too easy for me – and he kissed me passionately, I raised my arms and put them around his neck as I returned his kiss. It was hard to admit it to myself but I wanted this kiss, I have been waiting for it for so long that I could not break from it even if I tried. After what it seemed like an instant, we separate and I looked at his bright green eyes that shone like emeralds.  
\- Have nice dreams my pet. – And before I could start to think again, he turned and walked to the castle.  
I entered home still surprised of what just happened. I was not expecting to be kissed by Loki, nor that would I enjoy it this much. But then a lot of thoughts crossed my mind. What would this mean? Was Prince Loki really interested in me or was it only that the occasion presented and he took it? What would happen the next time we meet? I would have to wait until that occasion happens to know. Before I entered dream realm I thought that Risto was right about Loki and that he deserved a well given punch because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am being cheesy with this chapter and the next one... I couldn't just let this opportunity pass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transitional chapter between Elsa and a healer friend named Mira.

\- So, you went to the party but were nowhere to be seen… huh… yeah! A likely story! I do not believe you. Once again you are avoiding people. – The beautiful blonde girl that I called best friend told me playfully. We were both with our feet in a pond while I helped her reaching for plants and herbs that only grew in the shore of certain water sources.  
\- Basically yes… Mira I avoid people, but this time I was at the palace and I spent a wonderful and confusing night. – I waved impatiently my hands while dropping the tools I was holding to the bottom of the pond.   
\- Er… No, I repeat I do not believe you. But well, I am glad that you found some time to spend with your “so called” best friend and help me get some herbs for healing potions. – she was reproaching me, and with all reason. I had neglected my company for so long. I wanted to be with her, but all my duties leave me exhausted to the point of just wanting to stay at home.   
\- I know, I am the most despicable friend ever. – I said trying to show my guilt.  
\- That’s not going to save you from my wrath – she teased as angrily as a 150 cm tall cute person could be.   
\- … if you forgive me, I could tell you about last night... – I sounded so childish saying those words, almost blackmailing… but I really needed someone I could trust for taking this out of my chest. I could confide only trust Mira, my longest and truest known friend.   
\- If you promise to fetch me a new book from the royal library, I have been looking for a herb mentioned in the last book you borrowed, it is called lophophora williamsi, but nobody seems to know it. According to the notes I took from a book. It listed its use for meditation and rituals to get in contact with certain deities, but also for medicinal purposes, to help alleviate pain. – She always wanting to help people. I know she has seen some suffering during her life, but always responded with a smile to anyone who asked for help.   
\- You know, that library holds treasures from the nine realms. I would not be surprised if that plant could only be found out of AEsir, but I promise I will keep vigilant and if I ever know about it or grab some, I will give it to you. But please… forgive me my friend! – at this point, it sounded more like I was begging.   
\- Fine, now you are pouting. What would your Mother say about this attitude? It is not dignifying of a girl your position – she told me trying hard not to laugh but imitating my Mother’s voice right on spot. – Ok, I get it; your face tells it all. I will not reproach you anything like your Mother does, but you better tell me what has you in the verge of overflowing happiness. Have you find a way to be as far as possible from your sister, your parents and basically any living form forever?  
\- I wish! But no, being the daughter of a general has its advantages. I can sneak into palace whenever I feel to, not only at parties.   
\- Now you got me intrigued. Why would you suddenly be happy for that? Tell me everything, where were you last night.   
\- As I told you, I was at the ball. Until Loki suggested that we could leave in order to stay in a less crowded place. We went to the gardens and just talked. – I was trying to sound casual, but even I could notice the emotions imprinted in my words.   
\- Just talked? For Odin’s sake… I know that glowing expression… You kissed him! – she said bringing her hand to her mouth to cover her grin.   
\- No no, I did not. – I felt the blush in my cheeks.   
\- Yes, yes you did. Risto told me about Prince Loki’s visit to the training grounds. And also told me about the other guys talks about you –Great! That was one of the disadvantages of your two friends dating. They combined, knew an awful lot of details. – So Prince Loki is the reason why you have been distracted during training. He also mentioned you failing. Take that purple flower over there please by the stem and cut it from the base, I need it complete.   
\- What? - I had been doing all the movements mechanically but I was sure I was doing it well.   
\- The flower in there, I need it complete. – She pointing with her sickle.   
\- No, not about the flower, I am completely capable of cutting it. What did you said about me failing? – I felt wrong… I hated failure, I have been fighting failure since I could remember, and having the perfection as family, and it has been always hard to do. I could not handle the expression she gave me.   
\- Dear, I did not want to tell you because I know how you take things like this. But the fact is that you are not doing your best and your potential is not being used at its full. Or at least that is what is been told. Is something wrong with you? – She said approaching me condescendingly, I felt out of myself when I replied - I don’t know… really don’t know.  
I moved from that thought and spent most of the day trying to make it up with my best gal Mira. I promised myself that I was going to be more present in her life not focusing only in myself. I hoped she could not see through me and notice my irritation at the mention of failure. If there was something I could not tolerate, it was not being perfect. I had to focus; I had to be the best again. With a well bonding day spent in the company of Mira, I went to bed ready to change my attitude.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 things happen... frustration, Loki and Sif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writting fluff... please, forgive me... I am just starting this path.

The next day of the moon, I was still angry at myself for showing weakness. I knew I had to pay attention and focus all my strength in training.  
\- Wow, you are fighting differently. What happened?  
\- Nothing, I have to raise the bar… focus… and be … better – I said while I dodge the sword in front of my opponent.  
\- Good, I was getting tired of your mistakes…- Risto told me playfully. But they say that behind every joke, a truth can be found.  
\- How… you dare!! – I replied as I charged stronger until with a deaf thud, I hit Risto’s shield so hard that it was me who lost balance and got to the ground.  
\- Are you ok? You always lose it at anger – My partner said offering me his hand.  
\- Argh!! – I muttered and got on my feet rejecting Risto’s hand. Still mad at myself I walked away without turning to see what I was leaving behind.  
I walked straight home without noticing it until I was at my door. I was out of myself. My temper was sometimes erratic and explosive. No matter how hard I tried, it always showed in my face. I opened my house’s door with a bang. I started to unfasten my breastplate and took it off when I turned and see Loki leaning on the door frame.  
\- Surprisingly… I’ve never had I seen you this angry. What is upsetting you? – Haughty as ever, Loki asked me. I continued to undo my armor.  
\- I am sorry, but I just had a bad day.  
\- That is obvious. – He said in a cold voice. I could deduce he was angry too. He then approached to me.  
\- Does my mood match your day?  
\- As a matter of fact yes. I hoped to calm myself with a friendly face after a hang out with my oaf brother and his band, but as you are in a rage, well… I better … - he said slowly as he turned his back on me.  
\- No! Stay... – Why did I say that? I spoke before I could realize of what I pronounced.  
Loki lifted his eyebrow and I could see a bewitching bright in his eyes. I was already melting, forgetting everything that was to be held sacred.  
\- Then … you … want me … to … stay. - He said as he approached slowly to me while he reached out to grab my waist and pushed me to his chest. I did not block or prevented his move at all.  
\- Yes, I do… - what was I intending? My words were true, I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to never stop holding me this close. I wanted to kiss his pretentious mouth. I just wanted him for me. But that was wrong. I should not encourage this sentiment. Not if I wanted to be a Valkyrie. Loki laughed out loud.  
\- He he he, I was prepared for you to decline my offer, darling. – He then grabbed my chin and made me look at his eyes. His lips brushed mine slowly, teasing me before we kissed again. It was a passionate and desperate kiss, as if all his emotions where flowing through his lips and he could not control them. He was aggressive but caring at the same time, and here I lost it. I let myself go. I just wanted to hold Loki and never let him go. -I have wanted this for long you know. I want you to be mine. I have always wanted you.  
I suddenly felt the wall on my back while Loki started to nibble my ear. Soft moans erupted from my mouth as I tugged him closer. My clothes were lying on the floor and I had no idea how we reached this point. I slid my hands under his clothes feeling the fresh touch of his skin. As I could, I got rid of his upper piece. He paused to smile against my lips before taking my lips again into his, biting them softly enough to turn me on. With a calculated movement he parted my tights and thrusted his finger inside.  
– I… I…- I could not articulate any coherent thought. My inner debate was still going, mind over matter.  
– Do not worry darling. I know, and I will take good care of you. – He said in a reassuring way that allowed no questioning. Not that I could think clearly anyway.  
I just allowed him enter my body. I was surprised to feel the warmth in his shaft. I caressed him loving the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. When he felt the teasing was enough, he aligned himself to my entrance and let himself in, ripping out a loud moan from my throat. As the thrusting reached a steady pace, I felt a shot of warm electricity running through my spine and let out Loki’s name out loud. Loki just chuckled as he looked at me, he was trying to catch his breath, and I was panting. I have never felt like that, so alive, so in need of him. He was intoxicating. Still breathless I turned to place my hand on his chest while resting my head in his arm. He held me closer to him as I slowly drifted into dream.  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself naked and alone in my bed. It seemed to me that last night was a dream, a vision of one of the deepest secrets of my heart, because I realized in that very moment that I was irremediably and completely in love with Loki. And nobody must know that for sure. I needed to be cautious because I let my tongue speak more than I wished, those in my inner circle would know.  
In the light of this realization and due the fact that I just have thwarted any chance I had to join the white ladies, I was decided not to leave home. I needed to sort out my feelings. I informed via raven to my superior that I was to have a quiet taring boot camp alone for some time. Ravens were my preferred way of communicating, they have always been fond of me and I of them, after all, I was the daughter of one of them.  
I packed some food, a book, some weapons, clothes, and headed to the lake in the forest nearby. There was a small wooden cabin in the tiny island in the lake. There I could have time and space to ease my mind and find strength to face my life. After all, it was not uncommon that every now or then, I escaped to find peace of mind. It could not last much because as my duties demanded; I had to comply sooner than later to them. After a few days I went back home. I was unpacking when I saw my bed undone, just as I left it, and my mind flew recreating the events that bashed me to run away from routine. Nothing was solved; I shall keep it as a secret and continue the façade I have been playing for years. The sound of insistent door knocking took me out of my thoughts. When I opened, I found Sif storming into my place.  
\- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I have not being able to find you, nor have anyone seen you lately and the Valkyrie trials are near, I thought you backed up. – She sounded hopeful? Expectant? I wanted to care less, but I truly felt that she wanted to see me failing.  
\- I needed some time alone and went away but I am here now. Is all of this scandal necessary? – Her modals were annoying and yet, Mother was not the one pointing them out to her. It was always me the problem.  
\- Yes! Well… I thought that you may have done something stupid with Loki… again. – She told me casually while her eyes danced all around my place. I am sure she was looking for any sign of my whereabouts.  
\- WHAT? What do you mean by “done something stupid with Loki”? – I replied indignantly - Why are you nosing around my business? And I inform you that I am grown enough to do stupid things with Loki or whomever I want without your approval. I can perfectly take care of myself, now I want to be alone. So, please, leave. – I angrily pointed at the door.  
\- Elsie… - She said containing her breath and putting her hands on my shoulders. I hated when she was condescending with me. – I may have overreacted but only because I do care for you. You are always pushing me away and I feel like I don’t know you anymore. It is getting harder and harder to get near you. You are never talking to me anymore. Then I saw you leaving with Loki and freaked out thinking that you may have ... – what I may have done with Loki was lost as she never told me and changed subject - Anyway, I am here for more urgent matters. Our parents are coming for a short visit.  
\- Your place or mine? - Damn, they have the worst timing ever! Well, it was never the right time for me to meet them.  
\- Neither… Mother is visiting Queen Frigga. They are staying with them at the Palace and we are required to attend a formal dinner tomorrow night.  
\- No problem, I will be there.  
\- I count on that, do not disappear again Elsie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's parents appear at the palace, not much talking to them.

I was ready to meet our parents, or as ready as I could be. Nowadays our father was more of an explorer than a warrior, but he fought alongside the Allfather after he acquired the knowledge from the Tree of Life to establish the order in the nine realms. He stayed by his side during those nine days that revealed the knowledge of the universe to Odin. So naturally, every now and then they exchange information about the other realms and how close or far their limits are reaching. On the other hand, our Mother was a beautiful Asgardian of impeccable taste, caring and loving. She always supported us, but expected from us to live up to our lineage. Needless to say that she was proud of what Sif has achieved in her life. I felt like the weakest link in all of this. 

For the dinner I dressed in a topaz blue dress to contrast with Sif, who avoided dresses as much as she could. I entered the great dining room where the table was ready for the occasion. I could see Odin, Frigga, Mother, Father, Sif, Thor and Loki already there. As I entered, I was greeted by Queen Frigga – Welcome darling, please, everyone take your seats.  
The diner occurred without major events, nothing remarkable happened in there. The food was great as ever and everyone was chatty and merry talking about different topics all along the table. King Odin and Father were engaged talking about glorious battles, while Mother and Queen Frigga were talking about everyday life. Loki was listening attentive to Thor and Sif while they talked about the plans they had for a next battle to the ice giants that once ruled Jotun but now were scattered in their battled kingdom. I was simply feeling out of place.   
When we finish eating and stand up from the table, Mother and Queen Frigga went to a room for a more private chat accompanied with tea. King Odin meanwhile, invited Father, Sif and Thor to follow him to the Armory, where the reason they were visiting was waiting for Odin to be checked. Sif then called to me.  
\- Elsie, come. We are waiting for you.  
I was looking at her distractedly as Loki got beside me.   
\- Stay with me, do not go with them. - He whispered in my ear.  
\- Elsa, what is taking so long? - My Father said with urgency in a tone that denoted annoyance.   
\- I am coming Father. - I lied with my eyes fixed at Loki. My heart was racing; I have never before disobeyed a direct instruction from my Father, nor from anyone.   
After a minute or two, Loki spoke.  
\- Come with me… - he took my hand and guided me to what looked like a studio. He left me in the middle of it while he went behind the desk and brought a box beautifully decorated. He then came close and put it in front of me.   
\- I had the dwarves made this especially for you. - He said as I opened the top of the crate. I saw a beautiful dagger with intricate patterns including a rose, a crown, and a sword united by two serpents.   
\- It is an alloy of wakefield and sjel. Will only light for you and will learn from your magic. I meant this dagger to be your companion, and your connection to me.   
And it has a trick. I thought it would be helpful for you to create the illusion of shapeshifting. You can call your dagger for you to become whoever you want, or even to change your image, although I wish you do not use it with me, I like the way you look. – He caressed my cheek and tucked a strand lock of hair behind my ear.  
I took it from the chest, it felt light and when I touched it a sparkle went round my arm. - Ektesjäl, that is its name. - I felt the power surging from the dagger and running through my arm. When I pronounced the name given to the blade, a purple glow appeared in the edge.   
\- Quite appropriate, its beauty reflects your true soul and you are the only I have shown mine. - He leaned close and kissed me once again. I had no idea which game we were playing, but I was certainly getting carried away by it wholeheartedly.  
The knocking at the door and the doorknob moving startled us breaking our kiss apart. A servant of the castle then entered:  
\- Sorry my Lord, your presence is required in the Hall.  
\- Thank you, you may retire, we will be there in a moment. - Then once again he centered his attention on me and asked me.  
\- Do you have any plans for tonight? ... No, let me rephrase that. You will stay with me tonight. – Loki said hopefully not allowing any space for rejection.   
\- Here? … I mean… sure... I’ll go wherever you will go.   
\- Now, let’s meet them before they get angrier.

Father was mad indeed, more than furious, infuriated. When we entered all in the hall all eyes turned to us, the fact that we were laughing did not help to ease the atmosphere. Sif looked at me with a fully disapproving look. However arrogant Thor may be, he was noble deep down, and with a joyful smile he broke the uncomfortable moment by welcoming us.   
\- Brother you missed out the finding of Lord Korppi. The tesseract’s power is amazing.  
\- I am sorry we got occupied on our way there, but here we are, nothing has been lost.   
Mother then came to me - Elsa, can I have a word with you?   
\- Sure - and I followed her to a corner in the room.  
\- Explain yourself. – She said dryly crossing her arms in her chest. I decided play innocent.  
\- Mother, I do not know what you want me to explain.  
\- Well, you went away with Prince Loki and left your Father waiting.  
I stayed in there with an expression of disbelief trying to look undisturbed.  
\- Oh… well… something captured my attention and…. – got interrupted.   
\- Something captured your attention? What can be more important than your Father, a high commander of Asgard, calling you? When will you start to behave according to your position?  
\- Yes Mother. – I muttered turning my head down, looking at the floor trying not to laugh out of nervousness. She was especially good at making me feel unworthy.   
\- Yes? What kind of answer is that? … We are invites in here and certain behavior is expected from you. It is not well regarded that you disobey an instruction from you Father in front of King Odin. I sincerely do not understand your behavior.   
I said nothing and stared her enough to see how my Mother left in frustration to return by the side of the others. I noticed that Sif could not take her eyes off me and a tinge of disapproval and fear showed in her eyes. Loki then broke the moment by coming close to me and asked   
\- Are you fine? - He whispered casually.   
\- Yes… Yes… it was nothing. – It was something, I felt uneasy, but I was determined not to show it. Loki took a look around and asked me to follow him.   
\- Come… let’s go to a place where you feel more… comfortable. – So we left the hall and I followed Loki.   
After not much wander in the corridors and some ceremonious greetings from maids and guards, Loki found the place he was looking for and opened the door, offering me to enter before him.   
\- Here we can be alone. – He informed while closing the door behind him. I was too busy looking around the rich place.   
\- Is this your room? – I said as I paced around. It was beautifully decorated. In his desk there was a book.  
\- Yes… - then he went directly into business - so… what did Lady Kiara say to you. – I was reluctant to tell him, but there was something in the way he addressed me that prevented me from lying.   
\- She wanted to know why I am embarrassing the whole family.   
\- Ha ha ha… You are radical. I much doubt Lady Kiara used those words. She is not much like that.   
\- You know, she believes that I should not run away with a man… - he then came close and interrupted me while touching my jawline with his finger.   
\- For the first time… I agree with her… you should not run away with any man… I will destroy any man that dares to tease to take you away from me.  
This conversation was not going to where I wanted, but I smiled and this time, it was me who cupped Loki’s face and kissed his seductive soft lips. He returned my kiss and once again I ended helplessly in his arms. We kissed passionately but as the kiss went deeper, it became aggressive. I could taste his desperation and my mouth and my excitement was audible in between kisses. He went through my neck with his lips softly until he reached the hem of my robe. With no effort he let my torso uncovered. To feel his breath over my skin made me anxious, so this time, I took his hand and took him to bed. I decided he was wearing too much clothes and got rid of them. As result in no time I had my arm across his waist while my head rested in his arm as a pillow, and was the best feeling ever. Thinking that I did not want this feeling to fade, I let myself fall asleep. 

A gentle stroking in my arm awakened me hours later. When I opened my eyes I saw one of the most glorious views I dreamt, Loki was smiling at me.   
\- I think you have no idea of how beautiful you look when you are sleeping, or as a matter of fact, ever. Especially when you blush like you are doing now my love.   
\- Good morning for you too, my Prince – I said as I reached to kiss him in a slow and warm kiss.   
\- Fancy some breakfast in bed? I can get us anything you want.  
\- Surprise me.   
I had a nice morning with Loki in his company. By midday we had to meet again everyone and this time, Loki was lured by Thor to go on and discuss some adventure that he wanted to achieve in Jotun territory. Mother was trying talking to Sif and as always, caressing her now black hair. I was ready to scape when Frigga called me apart.  
\- Lady Elsa I am glad that you are enjoying the visit, I wonder if you found your room comfortable.  
Oh oh… the look she gave me was enough for me to realize that she knew perfectly that I spent the night at Loki’s room. I could feel my face burning red. When Frigga saw me, her musical laugh broke the silence that had fallen between us.  
\- There is no need to be ashamed my dear. On the contrary, I am glad to see you around my son. Finally both of you are seeing what I have known for a long time. You two fit together.  
\- Queen Frigga, thank you very much for your support, but I am afraid that my parents differ from your view.  
\- No my dear, they fear for you. You are not Lady Sif and they have not seen how much have you grown as a warrior not they know how to get close to you. But I have followed you closely since you came to start training and I am proud of everything you have achieved. Wince you were born I could sense, hoped, that you would be next to Loki. Be the voice of reason for him. For he is proud and stubborn. I trust you to be his companion and his guide, because I have seen the many tasks in his future that will take the best of him.   
\- What can I do to ease his duty? – wait a minute, did she just said that she could foresee that we were meant to be together? Was she preventing me or merely informing that I should be by his side? I had so many questions but she never answer them straightforward, her visions of the future were more possibilities than certainties.   
\- Small one, you will have to face hard times too – She caressed my cheek in a motherly way, even more maternal than what I remembered my mother doing. - And you will be forced question your allegiances. Stay strong and never give up the good in you, despite of what your destiny has stored for you, keep your faith because there is no other way in which you may seek your destiny. For now, let’s meet your family to bid farewell.   
I had past 3 days with them and did not have a single moment alone with Father, Mother and Sif, apart from that small talk with Mother when she tried to scold me for being with Loki. At the end, King Odin went back to his throne with both princes leaving Queen Frigga, Sif and I to say goodbye. I knew Father was assigned another secretive mission for Asgard’s greatness. It has always been this way, since he was one of the two kraven commanders of Odin. Mother hugged Sif first with a smile, caressed her hair for the millionth time, kissed her cheek and told her how proud she was of her and that she must take care. Then she proceeded with me and said  
\- Elsa my darling, I expect greatness from you, do not disappoint us. Take yourself seriously and stop playing around. I love you my child. – Finally she turned to Queen Frigga.  
\- My Queen thank you very much for your hospitality and your friendship. I hope my girls do not give you any troubles.  
\- On the contrary …. They are lovely and they can take care of themselves. Leave in peace and have a good journey my friend.  
After they departed, I turned to Sif – So what now?   
\- Do you fancy some sword practice, I bet I can beat you easily little sister.  
\- You wish! I’ll show you how to defeat overrated mighty warrior Lady Sif. – I looked at her smugly and replied playfully… so we sparred.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Loki claming his property

Days passed without anything worth of tell. I kept on attending my everyday tasks. A small group of trainees were sent to the forest to check on a group of creatures that were seen prowling around. I was among them, but nothing remarkable happened, we found no trace or whatsoever they were looking for.   
I had a seriously unrequited talk with Sif about my future and career. When I was a child, I wanted to be one of Odin’s Valkyries, I still wanted to be one, but I also loved to battle. Sif hinted that she preferred of me to join the white ladies instead of following the path that she had chosen because she knew how hard it was to be recognized as a warrior being a woman. I did not share with her the words Queen Frigga told me about my destiny and how I could not elude it. Soon enough I left behind those conversations.   
A week later at training we were divided according to our abilities in expectation of being part of the next group of warriors to be moved definitively to the guards. We were examined and as expected, I was on the elite group, Risto was there too. And after the hard display of fighting abilities and subsequent selection, the guys planned to go out to Vakio again. I accepted to join them this time, as I had promised several times to my friend. 

\- So, what’s up in your life? How was your family’s reunion? I heard you were invited in palace. – He asked me as he took a big gulp of mead.   
\- Mira told you, didn’t she? Well, it was nothing special, just my parents coming and my mother not being happy with me, same old. – I tried to make it sound casual.   
\- How about Loki, have you been meeting him again? – I had the feeling that this was the topic he was trying to reach.   
\- Yes, of course, I met him at his home when I saw my parents. Actually there was an awkward diner with everyone in there. I’d prefer something more intimate and close, but you know well that I did not want to be near the disapproval glance of my Father and the remarks of my Mother.   
\- But that is not how I meant…   
\- I know what you meant to ask, and I really do not want to discuss that part of my life with anyone… thank you very much – I said drinking my mead.   
\- Have you ever noticed how the guys fancy you? Have you ever noticed how Hotch looks at you at this very moment and debates whether to come and break our conversation or remain distantly where he is? Do you see Jyrki giving you the eye? I overheard a conversation between him and Juha and you were the hot topic. – He leaned closed to me and I imitated him leaning to him. Then Risto told me in a low voice – Your attractiveness skyrocketed since you are dating Loki. You Milady are anything but extraordinary and they are waiting to make a move on you. 

I stared at him bemused and I thought I laugh so hard I think I died. When I noticed all the looks on me, I apologized for my outburst and returned to Risto. – You can’t be serious. C’mon, you are one of my best friends. We cannot be having this kind of conversations. Why are you doing this to me?  
\- Because you are stubborn and so full of yourself to notice what surrounds you? And you are too focused on Loki to notice how you are desired and feared. You know that he is not well regarded in many circles and yet you are with him.   
\- Listen, is not my fault what others may think … - I was exalted and the others took notice because they went silent. All of the mentioned teammates turned to us and I saw what Risto mentioned, they were deciding if they should come and break our conversation… like predators looking at their prey. But their dilemma was solved when Loki entered the bar surprising everyone. He looked regal and fierce. I could not help to think that he was extremely handsome too. My heartbeat rose when he came close to the table where I was talking to Risto.  
\- Good evening. I hope I am not interrupting anything. – He greeted with a smile that stretched to his eyes, looking from one to another. I saw the fear and surprise in Risto’s face and realized he could not articulate a coherent response. Of course I intervene.   
\- Would you like to join us Loki, we were discussing our rank and guard duties. He is my beloved friend and training partner Risto. - I tried to sound casual and was hoping for my friend not to run away in the presence of a member of the Asgardian Royal Family. The stares of all were on us, but I suppose that everyone were able to notice the murderous glare I cast on them while hopping they get the message and return to their business.   
\- I have heard that Lord Manz will be ready to incorporate the new guards before long – he said as he sat with us. 

We kept on talking, the three of us, about our incursion in other realms and how to behave in each of them. Loki was really knowledgeable and Risto gave me inquisitive looks every now and then while he indeed hinted that he wanted to leave to which I responded with a stern look and an imperceptible nod. Most of our group were looking in our direction with suspicion and were definitively avoiding my glaze. When Loki estimated that was late enough he broke the atmosphere of camaraderie that had been forged between us.  
\- It is late and I would not want Lady Elsa to walk alone home at this time. – he proceeded to stand up and stretched out his hand inviting me to follow him.   
\- Sure – I replied, it was not as If Loki had given me a reason why should I leave, but I followed his game, as I have done sometimes before and probably will end up doing the rest of my life. - Risto my friend. I will see you next week at training, send my love to Mira.   
\- Have a pleasant night – Loki half bowed to Risto and we left.

As we were walking through the cobblestones streets of Asgard I snapped out to Loki  
\- You know that I can walk home alone. I’ve done it countless times.   
\- You know that I would not want you to walk alone if I can help it. – The smudginess was back.   
\- Sometimes you are impossible – I rolled my eyes.   
\- As well as you are, my pet. – He said with a charming grin in his face.   
\- In all of the years I have known you, I have never seen you at Vakio, or any similar place.  
\- I am not used to be seen in this kind of establishments. But I have been told that you were there, so it seemed a good opportunity to meet you and do something different.- a strike of pain and remembrance ran through the beautiful green eyes of the man standing next to me.   
\- Did you enjoy it at least? – Now true concern peered through my voice. I remembered when I was almost forced to attend events where I felt less than welcomed and died for a way out. I was regarded as an outsider and was much afraid to think that Loki felt like an outsider too.   
\- Oh Sure… turns out your friend is nice and I am glad I got to meet him. You spend much time with him.   
\- Are you jealous my Prince? - I dared to tease him. – Just so you know, he is my best friend’s boyfriend…   
\- Oh no my love, I was not jealous. Or at least not as anyone in that room was. – that smile of sufficiency will bring him problems – I know you do not reciprocate their interest, yet I enjoyed the astonished expression of all of them when I approached you. Some of them were ready to make a move on you. I hope that my presence has prevented them of doing something truly embarrassing. He he he.   
\- Yes, you are impossible – I said as we reached the door and he kissed me on the cheek, and then turned away.   
\- See you soon, my pet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret name... and Elsa admits she is maddly in love with Loki.

As we were chosen as an elite force of the Asgardian guard, we were assigned a recognition mission within the boundaries of Alfheim. It was told to us that we were merely getting accustomed to the travel between realms and the ways of life in each of them, because it would be our duty to guard the peace and contribute to the wellbeing of their inhabitants. We were not expecting to find anything relevant and as such, the atmosphere was one of relaxed duty. Nonetheless I felt observed since we reached the farthest entrance of Alfheim. We spent the day supervising the entrance of elves through the west door of the realm. It was a dull duty for most of us. Looking through to the woods that surrounded the entrance, I saw a hooded figure observing from a tree. It was leaning casually, not threating but watchful.   
\- Hey, Risto. Could you tell me if you see someone hooded in the linden of the forest? – I asked him casually, trying not to get the attention from anyone, less the hooded figure.  
\- Yes, I see it – It was so good to have near someone I could completely trust. He replied as casually as I asked – do you want to go over and take a look?   
\- No, it is truly not causing any harm. But I will keep an eye on it.   
The day continued to be just another normal day in the land of elves. Towards the end of our turn, the sun glow illuminated a bit more the shadows that keep their place all time being, showing the shine of their green scales. It was then that I recognized them; they were like the reptile creatures I found in another forest. I cared not to disclose this information as they were keeping their distance and causing no trouble. However my curiosity rose, surely it was no coincidence that they were to be found hidden in forest. I wished I knew what they were plotting. But then it was time to go back to Asgard.   
By twilight we were stepping in the bifröst. The leader of our troop, Jyrki was filling Heimdall about all the actions realized to ask for permission to return to Asgard. When our pass was granted, Jyrki gave the order to break up training allowing us to leave. As always, they wanted to have a pint in a bar.   
\- Coming Elsa? – asked Jyrki.  
\- No… I am going home.  
\- Fine. We are meeting in two days to report directly to Lord Manz. Until then, you are dismissed.   
My muscles felt a little stiff from the trip and vigilance, so I went to relax at a solitary lagoon that was just before entering the linden forest of Asgard. There, I got all my clothes off and entered the water to take my time at bath. I was humming a calm tune enjoying my time alone in the water, when I felt again that I was being observed. I turned my head but saw nothing so I continue rubbing the water in my arms to relax my muscles. My humming was interrupted by a familiar seductive voice.   
\- I am glad you are back in a piece.  
\- LOKI! You… surprised me.   
\- That was the plan.   
It was getting darker, and only the moonlight allowed me to distinguish Loki’s shape resting in the trunk of a tree near where my belongings were.   
\- Loki, close your eyes so I can come out from water.   
\- My Sigyn … I think we can agree we are far beyond that point in our relationship. – At the sound of his words, I froze. He then extended his arm to me inviting me to come out from water.   
\- How did you call me? – I asked when I recovered from the shock.   
\- My Sigyn… why? – he was curious,   
\- That is… my secret name… my true name. How do you ... how do you know it? I had to kill to learn it – I was surprised. Nobody knew that name but me. It was whispered to me by a dying Wiccan centuries ago, he told me that it took him a great deal of magic to find out who I truly was, mainly because I was not defined myself, but in the end, he knew my true name. He decided to reveal it to me because he was dying from a wound I inflicted him. With his last breath he told me my name, and also that whoever knew my name could use it against me to bound me and could control my will. I was glad my Mother decided on calling me Elsa, a name that had nothing to do with the one the Wiccan said, it was natural that I was surprised at Loki calling me that way.   
\- I have always given you that name. Do you remember that time when we were at the Palace’s gardens playing with our siblings and their friends… You teamed up with me an even when you were the youngest of us, you were fighting the mighty three fiercely while I faced Thor and Sif, I named you then, when I see the expression in your face, of loyalty and determination, and when we won or juvenile game. All I could see that time was that you were by my side against all odds. I learnt that you were meant for me.   
\- Is it true that you then found out my name that way? – So my true name has something to do with the fact I was fighting and of course, my blind devotion for this devilish Prince. That was revealing, however I still wished to be a reaper of souls   
\- Yes, and I had a little help from Mother. Remember, she has many gifts. – He said it with a wink in his eye and came near to me, stroking my cheek then wrapping a towel around my naked body. He lean down on my and pecked my lips to then trace the shape of my neck and my collarbone with kisses. I shivered from his touch he then laughed at my involuntary movement. – Come, let’s take you back home.   
Our make out sessions have become more regular, not that I complained at all. I was resting in his chest; Loki closed his eyes as I caressed his side. I started to think about everything that happened that day and remembered de hooded figures. Afraid of asking, but feeling vulnerable I broke the silence. I trusted in him completely.   
\- Loki, do you remember those creatures we found when the hunting party?  
\- Yes my love, what with them? – he replied without opening his eyes caressing my hair  
\- I saw them again… they were near the entrance of Alfheim.  
\- What were they doing? – All the sudden he moved facing me and resting on his side.   
\- Apart of making me uncomfortable, nothing, just observing. But I do not know what they were observing. – He kissed my forehead and leaned back.  
\- Probably nothing of relevance. – He then held me closer to his body and closed his eyes. – Sleep my Sigyn, do not worry about them just now.   
I did as he told, because I was tired, because I had no idea of those reptilians, because I felt safe in his arms, because I loved Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I like this one!   
> There is a banquet at Valhalla to welcome the new reaped warriors... and Elsa gets provoked.

Not every day there was a welcoming banquet in Valhalla, but this moon day, to celebrate the latest reaping from the Valkyries a celebration was taking place. Only the noble from Asgard, the warriors, alive and revived, and the Valkyries were allowed to attend to such celebrations. So I was doubly invited, the bad side of it is that I would be meeting my parents again in front of everyone, as well as noble Sif. 

I was wearing a mauve dress and not warrior armor, because I was unsure of my role in this celebration, I was part of the noble families of Asgard, being the daughter of a prominent warrior close to Odin, I was a warrior in training but I also longed to be a Valkyrie. When I entered the Valhalla Hall I saw the Valkyries leading their reaped warriors to their seats and started to retell their stories. I decided to share this feast with my fellow trainees. I approached to the squad and took a seat with them. These banquets always started with Odin welcoming the new warriors who would be starting to prepare for Ragnarok by fighting each other every day. Then, every night they would regain strength by a special feast at Valhalla Hall, just to continue this routine eternally. When the introductions were given, Valkyries started to serve the guests with food and mead. Each reaping white lady had to serve her warriors to help them accustom to their second life. 

After the feast started and some glasses of mead were ingested, Hotch turned to me and told me to serve them:  
\- Well Lady Elsa, are you not going to serve us, noble warriors, tonight? – he sounded slightly drunk.  
\- What do you mean by that? – Shock and disbelief bet on my throat   
\- I meant what you understood My Lady. You should not play to be an army warrior. A Valkyrie may suit you better. And you should start by serving us. But Alas! I seem to have forgotten that a Valkyrie should be a maiden and since you are fucking with one of the Princes of Asgard, you are no longer a choice.   
Every following action happened at double speed. I stood up and came to face him at the same time he was standing. When I arrived to him without further note, I slapped him across the face and my hand went straight to Ektesjäl. I heard my name being called. As I turned, I saw that King Odin himself was standing looking at me with a stern face. My Father was next to him looking both, stern and worried. Of course my Mother and Sister’s expressions were of utter disapproval. My fellow trainees were on their feet ready to intervene in whatever was about to happen. At the sound of them moving, I turned and saw all the eyes upon us, everything was quiet, no one was moving. I could no longer stay in there and before anyone could tell me off I walked away from the feast knocking some shoulders on my way out. The last thing I heard was Odin calling everyone to resume the feast. 

Nobody followed me. I went straight home thinking that I should have not lose control over such a childish argument. I was disappointed on myself. I could still choose if I wanted to remain as warrior or being a Valkyrie and yet, I let a couple of words betrayed me and show to all how insecure I felt about myself. I was feeling aggravated but the worst was that I showed my insecurity to everyone in an important event, how could they take over me? I used to look at the Valkyries galloping in the sky with their white dresses and flaxen hair and wanted to look as beautiful and regal like them. Then I look at my sister and all she did to become a warrior and wanted to be like her too, I thought that especially my parent expected from me to be at least as good as my eldest sister. And now I was confused and I have shown my weakness in front of everyone.

We had a day off after the Valhalla feasts, just in case someone had an excess of mead and felt indisposed for their activities. In that day off I was surprised to be found by Lord Manz, our chief trainer.  
\- Lady Elsa, I want a word with you.  
\- Sure Lord Manz.   
\- I do not want you to desert the unit out of what happened yesterday at the feast. We have put our hopes in you and so far you have not disappointed us. I am not sure of what is going on between you and Mister Hotch nor do I want to know. This being said, tomorrow at 9 in the training field we will train as we have been doing. Is that understood?  
\- Yes sir. Tomorrow at 9 sharp.


	12. Chapter 12

The feast was still fresh in my mind. I spent all day thinking about Hotch’s words and what hurt me more: the fact of not being considered a warrior, the idea of not being a Valkyrie or the claim that I was sleeping with Loki, which was actually true but I did not want everyone to know. So at 9 I was at the battlefield securing my sword when I heard Hotch and two others approaching.  
\- So you have decided to show up. I thought that the feast was enough for you to desist to try to be who you are not. Your vain beauty will not serve in battle my lady. – he was trying to mock about my situation and was showing an air of sufficiency that did not fit him.   
\- What is this truly about? Is all of this because I am not going out with you? – I could see anger in his face; I touched a sensible string apparently. We were staring at each other with fire in our eyes. Then we heard Lord Manz orders.  
\- Hotch, Lady Elsa. To the center. The others, stay in the perimeter. You both – he said looking alternatively at both of us - are going to show us your fight skills until I call you both off. Starting now. – As he said this, he moved out of our reach and there were Hotch and I in the center of all our comrades.   
I was feeling frustrated and exposed. I did not want Hotch to be talking about me on my back, nor of me and Loki. I was feeling insecure and he was using my self-doubt against myself, which I found annoying. Without thinking it twice and knowing I was hot-blooded I attacked first. I was trying to lay on him all my frustration on him. I threw a lunge after another, while I heard everyone screaming. Hotch was laughing at the futile thuds my sword was giving his shield. I was suddenly self-aware, and I looked at Hotch in the eyes, I saw hurt and jealousy and pain. I realized that Hotch words hurt me because I knew that I could no longer be a Valkyrie but I wanted to be up to the expectations of everyone. I fought hard to be as good as Sif but the truth is that I was not Sif. I was the daughter of the Raven, I chose to be a warrior and I was proud of it, I had not had it easy with my parents and the path I have chosen but it was on me and not Hotch nor was anyone deciding for me. I stopped and then Hotch charged against me, I defended and decided that I did not care if I was not as hard as everyone else, I wanted to be as swift and delicate as the Valkyries reaping lives, but I wanted to be as cunning and lethal as the flying ravens in battle ... so I changed my way of fighting. I started to observe my opponent and saw that he was also moved by anger and fear. I was not the only one with issues. I started to fight rhythmically: One, two, three lunges and defending with the shield. Hotch was getting tired and I gave him time to recover, he attacked and I blocked him, I turned and deflected his attack and stopped. I was waiting for him again to come to me; I blocked him again and gave him time to recover. He must have noticed my calm, because he took some time, looked at me and charged again. I proceeded in the same way; I blocked his attack and tried to finish this nonsense encounter. I had no idea of how long were we battling, doing the same once and again. But I looked around and everyone was mesmerized and quiet. We faced each other again, we were tired and that was noticeable, Lord Manz then intervene the fight and spoke to us.   
\- I see you have gotten the point of this exercise. I do not want my unit divided over childish nonsense. Whatever difference of opinion you have to settle with your peers, you will do it in the training camp and here will it end. As for now, I hope the lesson is learnt. Hotch and Elsa are dismissed until tomorrow same time. The rest of you, take a peer and practice blocking a direct attack. NOW!

I did not want to hover in there so I left the shield and sword in the armory shed and started to walk fast toward the exit. As I was leaving I heard a voice I dreaded since I was a child, my Father was waking behind me.   
\- Wait Elsa. I saw you there and I wanted to talk to you.  
\- Listen, Father, about what happened at the Valhalla I am…  
\- Sorry, I know. I do not care about what happened at the feast, you could have just degutted that man there and I could not have stopped you. All I want to tell you is that I have seen you fighting today and I am proud of you. Listen, I know that we rarely talk, and since you left home it has been hard to find a moment with you. You are a beautiful maiden, well fitted for battle, precise and lethal. You have come to be your own kind of warrior, you are not like your sister and I love you my darling. I am truly proud of you, I have always been.   
Then he did something that I longed and never expected to happen, he hugged me and kissed my forehead. I was about to ask him if he was being supplanted by a shapeshifter, because this heart talk has surprised me beyond words. He proceeds talking while I looked astonished.   
\- I wanted to talk to you in our last visit, but as you know I am on a mission for the All-Father. The three days I was here were not enough for all I wanted to achieve. I know your Mother is hard to please, just as you are. You have much of her in your character. I think that we have been hard on you, both, but I must say that you have surpassed everything we could hope from you. I just want you to take care and keep on building your own path, we just want the best for you and if you want to be a Valkyrie be so.  
\- I am staying with them Father,- I said as I turned to the training field – today’s practice showed me what I needed to see about me. I need to control my temper in the hope of being as my sister is. – Then I added – Thank you Father, for your trust, I love you much. 

He looked at me once again and then, he left. After all the emotions of the day, I needed to calm my nerves. I went to take a shower and waited for Mira to finish her duties at the infirmary.   
\- What a nice surprise! - She actually looked surprised. Guilt was rising from my heart.   
\- Mira, would you like me to join you this evening? – Her eyes opened wide as I pronounced those words.   
\- To what do I owe this invitation?  
\- Can’t I try to mend myself about the lousy friend I am? Is anything you would like us to do?  
\- Yes, you can try! – And she hugged me, she was outgoing and never feared to show her emotions physically, this was a strange day full of hugs - I accept your attempts of redemption and yes you are a lousy friend. – She said as she grabbed my arm and pushed me to star walking down the street.   
I knew she was anxious to know what my version on the fight with Hotch was, but she was not pressing the matter. I thought it could wait until we both get a warm meal.   
\- So, tell me. What happened?  
\- Do you mean during the Valhalla welcoming feast? Hotch teased me by saying I was not good enough for being a warrior nor a Valkyrie and I got mad. I was tempted to kill him in the spot, but everyone was watching, so I left. That was all, nothing really happened.   
\- How did your Mother react?  
\- I have no idea. Could not see her and I have not seen her since their last visit to Palace. But today my Father came to talk to me   
\- NOOO!!!! Tell me everything! – It always surprised me the energy and disposition she has to my stories. I felt a wave of gratitude towards her.   
\- Yes, but it was not what I expected… I was dreading hearing that I have brought dishonor to the family, instead he told me he is proud of me.   
\- Are you sure that he was your Father.   
\- I question the same. But tell me, how good of a healer are you? I may start to send a lot of comrades to the infirmary.  
We continued chatting about her experiences and expectations. I learnt to look at her and pay attention to her words. I felt that in the centuries I have known her never have I truly seen her. My heart was aching, I felt like the worst being from the nine realms because I have been selfish. After a nice dinner, each of us went home. 

I had the strange feeling that everything was the same but different. And with that sensation, I went to bed and had a proper dreamless night.   
At the kiss of dawn I turned in my bed and noticed the fresh smell of cold mint. I reached out my hand to find a muscular thin body next to me. I did not need to open my eyes to know who it was. I drew myself closer to him and whispered.  
\- How did you get in?  
\- I have a spare key. – He replied with the same low voice.   
I wondered how he had managed to get one, but then again, he was Loki of Asgard. In that moment buried his face in the curve of my neck.   
\- I have to get up – even when I wanted to stay there all day long.   
\- Mmh mmh – he muttered affirmatively as he turned over me locking my movements.  
\- Loki... I really need to get up.   
\- I am not preventing you from anything my pet.  
\- Yes you are… how am I supposed to leave bed knowing that I am not dreaming?   
\- Should I take that as a confession of your total surrender to my charms? I should have done this earlier. – I opened my eyes a saw in his eyes a mischievous shine. - I saw you training yesterday. I am impressed. Where you fighting the one who opened his mouth during the feast?  
\- Yes, but I am not telling you what he said to me. – Another one who wanted all details from the feast incident. I was certainly not telling him what Hotch said; otherwise he would be taking the matter in his own hands, which I dreaded for Hotch’s unfortunate soul.   
\- Well, if you are not willing to tell me what I want to know. I will be sleeping a little more here. I will be waiting for you to come back Sigyn, but remember that I am not patient.   
\- No my love, I know well you are not patient, you are impossible. – I kissed his face as he turned in the bed away from me and went to fulfill my duties.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa make peace with Sif

To no-one’s surprise… least for me, I had an encounter with Lady Sif, who of course, wanted to talk to me. I had been waiting for her to approach since the very incident. But this time, I was calmer and more open than I have been with her for a long time.   
\- I am here to know what has gotten into you dear sister, regarding the events occurred in Valhalla. What did that warrior said that pushed you to the verge on such an important event? – She looked truly concerned. I always assumed that she was only centered on herself, but now I could see the shadow of concern that permeated her beautiful eyes.   
\- Sif, he was teasing me. He addressed the fact that I was sleeping with Loki, thus being unworthy of joining the White Ladies. – I sighted while replying willingly never facing her upfront.   
Disillusion took over her face. The smile that most of the time adorned her beautiful features was replaced for a concerned stern that reminded me how it felt being scolded by Mother. – Is it true then? You share Loki’s bed?  
\- What if it is true? What changes? Why is so important? - I responded trying to show indifferent. Though in the end he knew that the words she was uttering only confirmed that the reason of the confrontation was spreading, no longer being a secret.   
\- Because you are my Sister, my little sister, the one I want to protect. Everything that happens to you is important to me I do not want you to be hurt by Loki’s actions, nor anyone’s in fact. You know how Loki has always been one with problems. Do you forget what he did to my hair?   
No, I could not forget when Loki and I shorn her magnificent golden hair. My Mother still mourns the loss of it, after all, Sif got it from her and we took it away. Alright, Loki had made a substitute from the most skilled dwarves and bound her hair with magic, resulting in her hair changing to black, like mine has always been. But Mother still mourned after all this time, that is the reason why she always caressed her hair, and I suspected the reason why she seemed always resentful at me. Out of jealousy I was accomplice on Loki’s joke. We never thought about the consequences, we were young and reckless… as still we are.   
\- We both did, and if you must know, Yes Sif, I have been with Loki. – If that was the answer she wanted, I cannot understand why she looked so surprised. She was speechless and trying to put together her ideas as I could see. – Listen, I am not a maiden in distress, nor I need to be rescued Sif, not by you, not by anyone and certainly not from Loki. – I grabbed both her hands and said in a reassuring manner – Sif, I am doing fine.   
\- Please forgive me. I never meant you to think… I know you are able to protect yourself. I have always been afraid of you falling for Loki. I just need you to assure me that I will not lose my little sister. That's all I ask, let me be a part of your life. Do not keep me in the dark, as you have tried to do lately. You truly are one of the most important people in my world. – And she walked to hold me in a tight embrace – Know that I love you. But if Loki ever hurts you, he is going to pay it costly. Now, we have to get ready to the proclamation of Thor. Be on time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is about to be entitled and frost giants appear to ruin the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a retelling of the "Thor" movie. I do not own the story, Marvel or their directions. I tried not to reproduce the dialogue, just to paraphrase it enough to be in sync with the movie.   
> I meant to do this as a fan, and merely as an admirer of the movie and characters.

Of course, today was a day of celebration in Asgard, because Thor, eldest son and heir of the Throne of Asgard was to be entitled. I still had time, but I needed to be presentable for the occasion. I arrived home, and went to refresh myself. I wanted my appearance to be up to the event that was taking place, although I knew perfectly that all eyes were on the Crown Prince. Deep inside I love to invest in my looks. When I came out of the bath, I found a note on my bed written in perfect calligraphy over a brand new shiny armor. ‘Wear it today’. Usually I would get armor slightly different from all guards, just because I was a Lady, but this was totally different. I was sure it was made just for me, by Loki. While my sister’s armor had accents in red, mine had them in green. So green and gold, just like Loki’s armor. I put it on and fastened the buckles and put some light color on my face.   
At palace I was met by Fandral who looked me up and down before putting his arm around my shoulders and pushing me closer to where the Warrior Three were gathered.   
\- For all that is sacred in this land! My Lady Elsa, you look splendid tonight. Did you change your look? – Somehow he managed to show all his white teeth with a smile. Before I could reply his flirty remarks, Sif intervene.   
\- Leave it Fandral, unless you want to change the color of your face to purple.   
\- My Lady Sif, you would not dare to tarnish the eye candy of hundreds of damsels! I know for sure that Lady Elsa here would never play such a foul action against me. She loves me. – I laughed at his statement in joy. I have always found him amusing and I knew that flirting was part of his ladies man’s personality.   
\- However my friend, I am pretty sure there is someone who would be more than pleased to erase that smile of your lips if you were, in fact, flirting with my sister. – Oh no, here we go again, to make it bigger than it is. In fact, I was not even sure of what was going on between me and Loki.  
\- Oh c’mon Sif! I am offended of you thinking of me like that. She is a sister to me too.   
In that moment, we were interrupted by a maid, who came to inform us that we were called to take our places near the throne to receive Thor.   
The hall was full of people acclaiming the hero of all. Two lines of guards were standing in the center, one to the right and one to the left of Thor, who was holding Mjölnir high over his head with a victorious uproar. Mjölnir is the signature weapon of Thor. A hammer forged in the heart of a dying star, a weapon to destroy and a tool for build, it was said from Odin that it is a fit companion for a King. For all we knew, Thor was meant to inherit Asgard from birth, although Loki told me he believed himself to be worth of such title.   
Thor loved to show off, and nobody could blame him. The smile in his face was bright and careless as he advanced through the guards to reach for the AllFather who was sternly watching the whole spectacle from his throne. His ravens were, as always, at his side.   
We were positioned at the first staircase to the throne. To Thor’s right were his faithful friends: Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif on top of them. At his left, I was standing next to Loki, below Queen Frigga who, as always, looked simply perfect. Thor knelt and took off his helmet with a smug expression, until Odin called for silence with his staff. Proceeding to tell his audience of what Thor had achieved as warrior as well as what it meant to supervise the nine realms. Then he addressed Thor directly with the words:  
\- Thor, do you solemnly swear to govern the Nine Realms in wise, strive to preserve peace among peoples regardless of race or origin. Do you hereby swear to pursuit the greater good in all Realms casting aside any desire arising from selfishness?   
\- I SWEAR! – Thor replied with his stentorian voice in overflowing jubilation that doubtless infected the room and all of us who were there.   
\- Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you… - the sentence was lost when Odin sight looked into distance and pronounced two of the words we least expected ‘frost giants’.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a wave of panic flowing through the ambient. Loki hurried to follow Odin and Thor to the weapons vault. We all assumed they were trying to steal their source of power, which once was taken from them by Odin.   
– Take my Mother to a safe place and protect her. – Loki ordered me. I nodded and escorted the Queen out to her chambers and remained with her until Odin returned to say that everything has been taken care. 

When I was dismissed from the instruction given to me, I encountered The Warrior Three and Sif while looking for Loki. I asked them if they knew but they told me that he has not come back yet. Just in that moment we heard the clatter of plates falling to the ground combined with the roar of Thor. We sprinted to the hall from where that sound came from to find a trouble Thor being comforted by his brother. Only that the words spoken by Loki were just encouraging the thunder god to take action against the Jotun. When Thor said ‘We are going to Jotunheim’ I could notice the urge of Loki for hiding his emotions, I could recognize that look in his eyes even when he tried to hide it burying his face in his palm. The Warrior Three tried to convince him to desist on such madness, but sometimes… actually most of times, the spoiled Prince gets away with his way. After a speech flattering himself through his comrades, Thor convinced them to join his suicidal quest. It was a bad idea from every point of view.

Without leaving any space to reject the offer, Loki was appointed to join the warriors, and in addition to it, I was counted in. When we were arming ourselves, I took a chance to speak to Loki.   
\- I give that this was not completely your intention, right? – I whispered when I calculated that we were out of reach from the others.   
\- No, I admit that it got out my hands. Listen – he turned to me and leaned close to my ears – I want you to stay behind.   
\- mmm mmh – I muttered denying it – I am going with you. I swore to go wherever you will go.   
\- I do not want you to get hurt, and I do not know if I can get you out of there in time. I’d much rather to know you are safe in here.   
I cupped his cheek feeling the warmth of his skin, tracing his lower lip with my thumb; giving him a tender look and a killer smile I replied – I can take care of myself, my love. – I was about to kiss his lips when Hogun appeared. – You both, ready? – Yes, we are. 

With the horses ready, we ridded across the bifröst to reach Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Realms. Loki tried to flash Heimdall with his silver-tongue, but he was not easily deceived. He already knew why we were there, so when Thor asked for pass, he acceded with the condition of us finding out how could the frost giants go unnoticed by him, the seer favored with the eyesight and hearing of all realms. There was a saying about noting escaping form the eyes of Heimdall, and he was somehow resentful due to recent events.   
I was the last to pass Heimdall’s point of vigilance. He was reserved and usually never engaged in contact, but he grabbed my arm preventing me from passing – Little sister, be careful with the game you are playing. I have seen you together and, even when I know that your heart burns in desire for him, I would not wish to see you shedding tears because of him.   
– I won’t my brother, I this is my decision; I was not coerced or persuaded by him. I freely chose.   
\- That is what I am afraid of, that your pure heart cannot tell apart the twisted truth that Loki speaks. Return to me, little sister, for I shall always be here for you. – I nodded at him and entered through the gate to Jotunheim.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, based upon the events in Thor movie

With extreme force, we were tossed into a dead cold land. The sight was desolating and Hogun stated what we knew from the start, we should not be there. But little that mattered to our leader, so we went deep into the land, until a voice resonated everywhere speaking on behalf of all. Lead by anger and hunger of glory, Thor asked about their incursion to Asgard. We found Laufy, the King of the Frost Giants on his throne. I am pretty sure he saw nothing but some kids lost at a playground bigger than they expected. Without realizing, we were surrounded by jotun. Loki then came forward to warn Thor to thing his actions thoroughly, but he did not listen.   
However Laufey saw through Thor’s pride, and by calling him “princess”, we knew that we had to fight for our lives. Everyone was engaged in battle even Loki. I was mesmerized by his ferocity, grace and precision. He was not only a Prince I saw, but a well-trained warrior, as fine and lethal as the mere Thor. I always admired my sister, but battling for her life made her even more beautiful. 

Too soon we finished with the jotun presented, when Thor opened once again his mouth to challenge Laufey, who then commanded hundreds of giants. I saw Loki near the cliff and panicked, but when the illusion disappeared and after receiving a blow in the side, I focused again in my own battle. I heard Volstagg’s scream for help as he got frostbite from one of the giants. I hurried to assist him. Then everything complicated when the beasts of Jotunheim were unleashed.  
Just when everything seemed lost, Odin appeared in Sleippnir to dialogue with Laufey. Needless to say that it was not enough to prevent the threat of war that arose between the two kingdoms. But before the Jotun gathered could attack, we were dragged out with Odin back to bifröst. When we arrived, Odin ordered us to leave for healing. I looked at Loki’s eyes and saw in them that he wanted me to leave and wait for him, so I followed the Warrior Three and Sif, leaving a heated argument between the royal family members. 

*

We took Fandral who was severely wounded to the infirmary, where I found Mira. The head healer and she immediately took the case in their expert hands.   
\- What were you thinking Elsa? – She asked me exasperated, taking me apart for a moment.   
\- I cannot speak on behalf of the others. I was there just to make sure we made it back. It was not my idea and never was asked my agreement to it. – I tried to disclaim from the decision made.   
\- I knew you would be reckless because of Loki. Please, just, never get injured beyond what I can heal, will you? – There was true concern in her voice.   
\- Of course, I do not plan to be wounded. – As I replied, I saw her eyes opening widely focusing in whatever was behind me. She then excused and left to see if my sister needed assistance.  
I turned to see the emerald eyes of Loki trying to conceal joy. He just had to pronounce a word, ‘come’ and I went out from the room behind him. Soon enough, we were at his room, far from noisy listeners and practically everyone.   
\- Why are you so happy? – I asked tilting my head to the left.   
\- I am not, my brother has been exiled after taking a reckless decision and threaten the peace at the Nine Realms, how can that make me happy. – He was a fine actor, I could positively see his concern for the wellbeing of Thor, but still, the enjoyment in his eyes was amiss.   
\- Because, that was part of your plan. You can try to hide your excitement from everyone, but I can see you crystal clear.   
\- Have I told you lately that I find your lack of flippancy at these matters… interesting… for saying the least? – He approached seductively emphasizing every word as he tilted my head to face him directly. – I was not expecting this outcome from the stupidity of my oaf brother.  
\- What do we do now? Just, wait patiently until Thor comes back?   
\- Patience is a virtue my Sigyn, let us see how events develop. In the meantime, I was crazy to take you in Jotunheim. You are such a distraction, I saw you killing giants and, that is a worthy sight, My Princess.  
\- You were outstanding fighting there. I think I may have fallen in love with certain Prince out there… - I tried to be teasing and seductive when I spoke.   
\- Oh please, tell me it was not Thor, and now you are taking me instead of him – he said playfully as he planted a kiss on my lip. – I could not bear losing you to him.   
\- Do not be stupid, you know I love you. – He soundly laughed at my remark, as he held me closer by the waist and kissed me ferociously. Then I fell backwards to his bed, and in matter of seconds, we were in the arms of one another. I do not when, how or why, but I entered a repairing dreamless sleep in the arms of my lover.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows he's a Jotun and he shows it to Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not edited properly this chapter...

I woke up not much later, but I was alone at Loki’s chambers. I started to pace around, found some fruit in a bowl and eat it, then moved to the desk where I found a pile of books that I started to skim through. I was absorbed into them when the room’s door burst open. Loki was storming furiously inside. He seemed to have forgotten I was there. When his eyes met mine, he growled and before I could register, I was against the wall with his forearm was on my throat.  
\- Loki, what? you… are… hurting me…! – I could barely speak. He was really strong and caught me with surprise. But I was able to wield the very dagger he gave me and release my body from the wall. I fell on my knees gasping for air.  
\- Do I repel you? Do you fear me Lady Elsa? – He asked me with a broken voice. I turned to see in his eyes that he was containing his anger and tears.   
\- Certainly not. – I answered. His face then contorted into a grin full of hearted as if he tried to scare me to death. Then his skin changed to acquire a blue tone and his beautiful emerald eyes turned to red. He changed into an ice giant. I voiced involuntarily my surprised by gasping.   
\- Now, do you fear me Lady Elsa? – Resentment flowed through his question. – Do you see me now as I am… THE MONSTER FROM YOUR NIGHTMARES? - He came closer and wiped a tear from my cheek. I did not realize that I was crying. At the sight of my tears his anger calmed and with his thumb caressed my lower lip. His touch left a mark of frostbite, and when he saw it, he turned away punching the wall screaming in anger. – Could you admit once more that you love me? Could you?   
I then came closer to him and without touching his bare skin, held him in a containing embrace. He did not seem to want to break the moment. When I estimated that he had calm a little bit I dropped my arms, made him face me, and spoke to him – Yes, I love you Loki of Asgard, even if you were born in Jotunheim. Even if you are banished to Midgard. I’d reject Vanaheim for you. I would be with you to Niflheim. I would cross Hel with you. I would burn in Muspelheim for you. Take a look at my face, there is no price I won’t pay for loving you.   
He did as I requested, for he was avoiding my sight, and changed again into the image I have always seen of him. There was relief, gratitude and sincerity in his eyes. Once again he dragged me closer with his arms around my waist and kissed me eagerly as if it was the first time we kiss. When we parted for air, he spoke – I love you too milady. I desire you only for me, you mean the universe to me – he started to kiss a trail along my neck. When he reached my collarbone, his lips burned my skin again. I felt a pleasurable pain as a burn roamed through my body. Loki then took a look at my left shoulder tracing the form he had just imprinted in white ink, two snakes circling each other and biting their tails. – Now, they all know that you belong to me, and to me only, my beautiful warrior.   
\- Well, supposing that they manage to get as close to me as to see it. – I chuckled for the first time at this whole situation.   
\- I knew I should put that mark somewhere more visible. If… anyone dares look that close, then, well, I pity that poor fool. – I knew I pitied that fool too, having seen Loki fight the Jotun, and his power as master of magic, I knew he would not hesitate to take their lives.   
A guard then entered requiring the presence of Loki at his Father’s chambers. I followed him, but stood behind at the doors as he entered to the room where Odin is sleeping while his wife, Frigga holds his hand. We know about Odinsleep and how he is ever conscious of his surroundings.   
While I waited, I saw one of the clerics from the temple bringing the staff of the King to the door. I know what this mean. With Thor exiled and Odin sleep, Queen Frigga was to entrust the ruling of Asgard and the protection of the Nine Realms to Loki. I was not entirely sure that this was a good idea, since I presented and he hinted that the incursion from the Frost giants was somehow encouraged by him. I needed to be by his side, to make sure that he did not do something idiotic due to the veil that covered his eyes not allowing him to realize he was as Aesir as any of us.   
I peeked as the clergy was called inside and knelt offering the staff to Loki. He took it with joy trying to conceal once again his amusement from his mother. He then walked away from the room with a gleeful smirk truly believing him appointed king. I was about to follow him when I heard the voice of Frigga calling my name.  
\- Lady Elsa, could you come in for a second. – It was inevitable not to feel compelled by her sweet voice. I entered and put a kneel to the floor with my right hand in my chest, never forgetting that I am a warrior and she is my Queen and should therefore honor her right.   
\- At your service, your Majesty. – She took me by the shoulders making me stand up. She looked warm but swollen out of her pain. After caressing my cheek, her motherly voice begged.   
\- Now dear, I beg you to honor your word and be by his side. Try and reason with him, be his support and prevent him from taking foul decisions. Elsa, I am counting on you to care for my son. I am afraid he is affected by this whole situation. Now go and occupy the position that has always corresponded to you. I shall also remain by the side of my husband. – She returned to her spot by the side of Odin and I left to the throne hall, where I knew I would find Loki.   
Loki saw me entering and nodded without saying a word. I then took a spot behind the guards, steps before the place where Loki was seated. Not long after my arrival, the voice of Sif resonated in the hall. She was followed by the Warrior Three and demanded to speak to the Allfather.  
When they saw Loki in the throne, they advanced asking the whereabouts of the King. They were wary and hope lighted in their expressions. But I knew better, Loki had a plan, even when I was a mere pawn on it, he was choosing his game. I waited impassive their exchange.   
Loki informed them that Odin has fallen into Odinsleep and added that Frigga feared he may never awake. He then, rised as King of Asgard, I had to reprimand a laugh as I saw the ones he addressed as friends fringe as the showed respect to the title. Sif then asked him to put an end to Thor’s banishment. With the excuse of not contravene the last command of his father. At his response, Sif hurried to face Loki, out of anger… I knew that she had feelings for Thor as much as I had for Loki. She was stopped by Fandral and Hogun and ending the conversation, Loki dismissed them empty handed. The fire in Sif’s eyes threatened to burn Loki to ashes, she then turned to me and I knew she wanted to talk to me. I got her message.   
When Loki was returning to the throne, he passed me and whispered – Do it, talk to her. She will try to convince you. Go! – He hurried me and I left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick hallway talk with Sif

We found each other at the hallway. She was alone. Good, I could manage her better  
\- Elsie, you have to talk to him. He will listen to you. – She said urgently.   
\- Sify, - Gods, it has been a long time since I called her this way! – I promise I will do as I can to convince him. He is quite adamant in following Odin’s desires. He wants to fulfill his duty properly until Odin returns. Then he will talk to him into forgiving Thor.   
\- Oh bollocks! Do not let him fool you! He has always felt envious of Thor. He wants him to stay in Midgard! We know that. If that wasn’t because he was on the throne I could have … – She lost it rapidly; her fists were trembling with anger.   
\- You have to be kidding. Are you blind to the bigger picture sister? Don’t you see that the balance of Yggdrasil is endangered for that little adventure orchestrated by your friend Thor? We have to be vigilant and now, the responsibility of ensuring the peace has fallen into his shoulder.  
\- If that is so of a burden, then he can resign it. I will talk to Queen Frigga, she will listen reason.  
\- The Queen herself appointed Loki good enough for Ruling Asgard until the return of our King. –I was exaggerating my tone, but I needed her to leave convinced that I would talk Loki into unban the Prince. - Sif, I assure you I will bring this matter to Loki.   
\- Only you can make him change of opinion, after all, you are his partner. We hope on you Elsa. – And she left me again, feeling uneasy with the task ahead. I was sure I could not convince Loki on Thor, finally Loki had what he desired, to be noticed as the first resource.


	19. Chapter 19

But I had to give it a try. After a second meeting with his mother, I decided to face Loki and ask him to forgive Thor.  
\- You are doing this out of your sister’s instructions. Well, Mother is right; there is always a purpose behind every action of Odin. I must trust Father’s judgement about my Brother. And I believe my Lady that you should turn a deaf ear to the claims of me doing this out of power hunger and jealousy. – His tone was least courteous and full of daggers.  
\- I am not your enemy Loki, you know it. I have never been. I am by your side, because you are Loki and I have always sided on you. I followed every order given to me in my life, except for those defying your desires. I have known you since I can remember, centuries ago. I am not forgetting who you are based on what others tell me about you. I am your warrior, until the end of time.   
\- I know… I know… I have to… talk to him. – He said dismissively and left to meet Thor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Heimdall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that Sif and Heimdall were related... so for my purposes, Heimdall was "created" from 9 mothers, being one of them Sif and Elsa's Mother... thus he refers to them as Sisters.

I hurried to see Heimdall to ask him for Thor’s fate. He may be hot-headed, smug and reckless, but I have known him for all my life. The golden boy of Asgard was faithful to his friends, a characteristic I value, as well as bravery and kindness. I know Thor is kind, sometimes dumb, but kind all over. I was sincerely concerned, and curious about his fate.   
\- You have not visited me this often for a long time Little Sister. I assume you come to know the results of the encounter between Loki and Thor. I can see that Thor has tried, unsuccessfully, to wield Mjölnir again. He shall prove his worth to regain its power. He is in pain, he suffers Elsa.   
\- And Loki will be there to push him to the limit. Brother, what is he saying?  
\- Lies, but I am bounded to serve the King, despite of who he is. Loki is not worthy of Mjölnir, and I do not deem him worthy of you. Once again Elsa, my advices for you is to be wise and care for you only.  
I asked to Heimdall permission to accompany his solitude once again. I used to visit him often and just look at the skies from his guardian spot. I visited my Brother whenever I felt troubled or pain, or joy. I talked to him about my achievements and my dreams. There were times nonetheless that I just stayed there in silence. This was one of those.   
Time passed without notice and then, bifröst opened allowing Loki to come forward. Heimdall confronted him about his incursion in Jotunheim and why he could not see or hear him, just as he could not see or hear the giants that interrupted Thor’s big day. After a threatening reminder of Loki’s authority, Heimdall was ordered not to open bifröst for anyone until he repaired the situation. I thought that I was in the dark from the exchange of words, until Loki turned to me and called.   
\- Care to join me, dear? – It was not a question. It was a sugarcoated order that I had to comply.   
I followed him to the palace, where he could enjoy what he had done so far. I stood behind Loki, watching him. He was growing impatient. After all he had achieved he still feared, and I knew why. The lies he had told may turn against him.   
A swooshing sound in the distance started us. Bifröst was opening again. An angry Loki started to walk towards the nearest exit, his order was disobeyed and he only ordered. – Come! I must make sure my Brother does not return – and I followed him without hesitation, and without a word.   
Heimdall was waiting at the bifröst for Loki to come. He faced him asking directly about the Jotun incursion in Asgard and how has he managed to conceal them from his view. After accusing him of treason, he relieved Heimdall from his duties as Gatekeeper.  
I screamed at him –‘Loki, are you crazy?’  
\- Elsa follow me or get out my sight. – And I did not move I could not attack either of them.  
Heimdall seized the moment to attack Loki, who made appear the Jotun Casket with a rapid movement of his hands. Heimdall started to freeze in the middle of his attempt to attack. I thought for a moment that Loki will break the live-size ice statue. I felt a wave of sorrow in my heart as I saw my eldest sibling helpless.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa sees Loki fall from bifröst.

A battle was fought in Midgard also. The reason why Bifröst was opened defying Loki’s order was to get Sif and the Warriors Three to Thor. Now Thor was at the mercy of a destroyer and severely wounded. He pledged to Loki for the end of this quarrel, and all I could see in his emerald eyes was cold determination. He was not giving up the throne easily, he would even kill his brother to make sure he was worthy of the throne. Little he counted that Thor’s sacrifice would get him the favor of Odin and Mjölnir, restoring the power of Thor to his rightful owner.   
Loki thought it was the right moment to bring the Jotun to Asgard. I followed him, not because I was eager to see the blue giants, but because I was determined to protect Heimdall. And the much I could. Before I sprinted to catch Loki, I encounter Brunhilde and prevented her from what was coming.   
Two giants stood on each side of Heimdall as if to guard the entrance of bifröst. One of them spoke to me when he saw me on the bridge. – “Insignificant Aesir if you were not with the one who gave us this chance, we would end your life in this moment”. The ice in which Heimdall was wreathed showed cracks. No five seconds have passed of the treat when Heimdall freed himself killing a guard with his sword. Before the second one could act, my sword slithered his throat. In a moment, Thor and the others were back at Asgard.   
\- Leave my Brother to me – Said Thor. Sif commanded me – Elsa, help us take Heimdall to the healers, call your friend, warn her. – And so I did, I could not let my Brother die. 

While healers were working on Heimdall and the others, I stared through the window at how bifröst was opened and energy was flowing through it aimed to Jotunheim. Loki was threatening the balance of the Tree of Life, and I was horrified for the first time of what he was capable of doing, all to mask the secret of his origin. The ache in my heart was returning stronger than ever, for him and his bitterness; of him about not understanding the unconditional love from his family.   
We witnessed the fight of the brothers and how Thor started to hit repeatedly the bridge, causing an expansive wave of energy to flow through the whole Tree. An in front of my eyes, the most devastating scene I hold memory of: Loki let go of the grip, into space, into nothingness. And there was nothing I could do to take him back.  
As I felt my inside crumbled, I remained immovable, until Mira came and presented me with a cup of a potion. – Drink this honey, it will help you. – She put the goblet in my hands and I did as she instructed. A moment later Sif was holding me firmly – you will be fine. 

In order to celebrate recent events, a feast was in order. This time, the roles changed and Sif in all her beauty was wearing a silver dress, while I wore my green and gold armor and remained in silence in a far corner from the rest. As always joy and laugher filled the table as everyone was enjoying themselves. I saw the sorrow reflected in Thor’s face as he left.   
Sif approached Queen Frigga and offered her condolences for the loss of Loki. Sif knew that he mourned the loss of his brother and he missed the woman he met in Midgard. I knew more, Sif was brokenhearted because she loved Thor in the same way I loved Loki. But she would never admit it. Sickened with the entire feast, I left without anyone noticing.


End file.
